Because I Love You
by Lee Ab Koi
Summary: La rivalidad entre Mello y Near llega a nuevos limites, al llegar a su vida una inusual chica, que definitivamente les cambiará la vida. MelloxOoC, NearxOoC. Espero sus reviews.
1. Meeting

**¡Hola queridos lectores de FF! Aquí me tienen de nuevo escribiendo una nueva historia. Esta vez regreso a las andadas de Death Note. Es una historia un tanto aparte, ya que me centro definitivamente en lo que es Mello, Near y sus relaciones. Pero no crean que es yaoi no ¬¬, es una historia de romance entre Mello y una chica misteriosa que inventé yo xD. Pero su romance no se desarrollará fácilmente, ya que varias cosas se interpondrán entre ellos, como es Near, Light y hasta el mismo L, quién en esta historia, él ya está muerto. Espero que les haya llamado la atención aunque sea un poco, y que me dejen un review con su opinión. **

**Death Note no me pertenece, todos sus derechos a sus respectivos autores.**

**Capítulo No. 01: "Meeting"**

9:00 am. Colegio Sakuraba Yuuhei.

Caminaba con prisa, al saber que llegaría tarde a su primer día de colegio en Japón. Traía en sus manos su bolso lleno de libros pesados y gruesos, de esos que solamente con mirarlos ya sientes que tu cabeza va a explotar. Su cabello suelto, ondeable sobre su espalda.

Rosemary Reed, alumna de intercambio de Inglaterra.

Llegó a la puerta, y de inmediato se encontró con su viejo tutor que allí la esperaba…

-Bienvenida Rose, este será tu nuevo colegio- le dijo con amabilidad.

-Gracias Señor Robinson, agradezco su atento saludo- respondió con una reverencia, como se acostumbraba en Japón.

-Te pareces tanto a tu madre, Alice…tienes sus mismos ojos profundos y afectuosos- le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sí, me lo han dicho muchas personas, y a pesar que no la recuerdo mucho, se que era encantadora. Al igual que mi padre por supuesto, Shinji.

-Sí, tienes el mismo carácter respetuoso y atento de tu padre, ademas de esa sonrisa y acento tan peculiares- le declaró riendo.

-Sí, supongo…

En ese momento, el timbre de inicio se escuchó resonar en el aula.

-Bueno, muchísima suerte, y demuéstrales quién eres…tu puedes, Rose.

-Gracias, Sr. Robinson.

Al despedirse, entró sonriente al colegio. Pintaba para ser un día especial, y Rosemary lo sabría pronto…

Caminó despacio, volteando al papel que le habían dado y a todas partes, para ver si encontraba su salón. Se detuvo en seco, y miró confundida el pedazo de papel que traía en las manos. Unos pequeños ojitos negros la divisaron de entre la gente. Se acercó silenciosa…

-¿Estás perdida?- le preguntó con una sonrisa juguetona.

-Ahh…sí.

-¿Eres extranjera?

-Ehmm, sí…soy de Inglaterra.

-Uhmm, mucho gusto, yo soy Asuii Urahara, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Rosemary Reed, pero puedes llamarme Rose.

-Bien, Rose…¿a que salón vas?

-Al 2º B15.

-¡Vaya! Vamos al mismo salón.

-Ahh…

-Mira, te vas por este pasillo hasta donde topa, y luego das vuelta a la derecha. Ahí vas a ver unas escaleras, subes dos plantas, después volteas a la izquierda y a 5 salones está el 2º B15.

-Ahh, bueno g-gracias…

-De nada. Suerte.

Rose obedece las indicaciones de Asuii y llega a su salón. Llega a la puerta y la abre, encontrándose con que ya todos estaban y solo faltaba ella.

-B-Buenos días, perdone el retraso…

-Buenos días, ¿Nombre?

-Rosemary Reed.

-Bien, pasa a tomar tu asiento.

Miró fija a la profesora. Era una mujer mas o menos joven, de cabello corto ondulado en color rubio cenizo, con lentes y ropa oscura y larga. Tenía pinta de ser la típica profesora amargada. Suspirando, se fue y buscó un asiento, y se encontró con el único vacío, que estaba hasta atrás.

Ya era el mediodía, y Rose se sorprendía cada vez más de lo que era Japón.

-_"No puedo creer que papá haya vivido aquí. Este lugar es excelente."_- pensaba la dulce Rosemary, al caminar por los pasillos y mirar las bellezas que esa nación tenía.

En ese momento, era hora del descanso, y podían salir a los alrededores del colegio. Rose decidió asistir a la biblioteca por un buen libro. Buscó la salida, y preguntó en donde se encontraba la biblioteca.

Caminó poco mas de una cuadra, y se encontró con un edificio antiguo y grande, con decorados occidentales. Entró…

Ya al salir, y tener su libro en manos, se dirigió hacía la escuela. Caminaba sin ninguna preocupación, pero un ruido interrumpió sus pensamientos, al parecer era el de una motocicleta. Volteó seria, y se encontró con la figura de un hombre sobre una motocicleta. El joven traía unos lentes oscuros, y no se le podía distinguir bien su rostro. Al momento, sus miradas se encontraron, recibiendo la chica una sonrisa pícara de parte del muchacho, que la hizo sorprenderse, y a las jóvenes chicas presentes, gritar. La silueta del joven desapareció en el horizonte.

Con la duda en la cabeza, Rosemary regresó al colegio, encontrándose con Asuii. Ambas se sientan en una banca un poco alejada.

-¿Viste al muchacho de la motocicleta?- preguntó Asuii, sin aguantarse las ganas.

-S-Sí…

-¡Estaba guapísimo!¿Tú quién crees que sea?- le preguntó, mirándola como si ella supiera la respuesta.

-N-No lo sé…- le dijo, cohibida.

-Tenía una sonrisa tan hermosa. Y nadie sabe a quién le sonrió…

A lo mejor tiene una novia en este colegio- le comentó, levantando sospechas en algunas señoritas que lograron escuchar la conversación.

Luego de una larga jornada, terminaron las clases, y el crepúsculo se hacía presente en el cielo, enrojeciendo las calles.

Ya casi no quedaba luz, y las lámparas ya estaban encendidas.

Rose se juntó con Asuii en la puerta.

-Bueno Rose, me encantó que tocáramos juntas, espero que seamos buenas amigas- le dijo, tomando sus manos.

-Por supuesto- le respondió, sonriéndole.

-Adiós. Nos vemos mañana…

-Sí, hasta mañana.

Y así, fueron yéndose uno a uno los alumnos.

Rose aún recordaba las palabras de su tutor…

-_Lo siento Rose, pero me es imposible venir por ti a la salida. Aquí te dejo un mapa de cómo llegar al departamento. Suerte…_

-¿Cómo se supone que podré llegar al departamento con solo éste mapa?- se dijo en voz alta, mientras transitaba por una calle un poco oscura y sola. Ella no se había dado cuenta, pero un hombre mayor la seguía silenciosamente…y no parecía traer buenas intenciones.

Sin darse cuenta, llego hasta en donde terminaba la calle, topándose con un muro grande. En ese momento, miró la sombra reflejada en la pared, dándose media vuelta completamente aterrada.

Lo miró a los ojos, en donde pudo percibir la llama flameante de la lujuria, y del deseo…no sabía que hacer, estaba sola e indefensa, no podía gritar, ni moverse…su corazón comenzó a latir a velocidades imposibles, un sudor frío se adueñó de su rostro y de su cuerpo, mientras que una sensación de pánico la paralizaba.

El hombre se acercó, balbuceando lumbre y sin quitarle los ojos de encima, recorriéndola con esos ojos hambrientos centímetro a centímetro. Ella retrocedió un paso, después otro, y el último, encontrándose con el muro a sus espaldas. Se pegó totalmente, totalmente horrorizada.

-N-No…p-por f-favor…

Su respiración se agitó.

-N-No…

El hombre se acercó más, hasta quedar unos pocos centímetros de ella.

-…¡NOOO!...

En ese preciso momento, una motocicleta negra con detalles rojos se apareció detrás del hombre, alumbrándolo con sus luces.

El joven que estaba en la moto, se puso de pié, y sin quitarse el casco se acercó. El hombre se avalanzó sobre él, pero el muchacho era muy fuerte, y de un solo disparo lo mató.

Aterrada, Rose se tiró al suelo, mirando con temor al joven.

Él se acercó…

-¡No me toques, por favor!- le gritó, cubriéndose toda con sus brazos.

Él se arrodilló frente a ella, y tomó uno de sus brazos.

-No te voy a hacer daño- le dijo, con voz suave.

Ella no le creyó, y estaba a punto de golpearlo, pero el joven detuvo su mano rápidamente.

-Confía en mí- le insistió, destruyendo su guardia.

Rose solo miraba el vidrio del casco, ya que era muy oscuro como para ver sus ojos.

La ayudó a ponerse de pié, y ella le miró desconfiada.

-¿Es usted un policía?- le preguntó.

-No, no lo soy.

-Entonces, ¿Porqué no se quita el casco?- le preguntó de nuevo, con temblor en su voz.

El chico no dijo nada, y con lentitud, sujetó su casco…para luego quitárselo…

Un deslumbrante cabello rubio se acomodó a sus hombros, mientras unos pícaros ojos marrones claro se distinguían de entre la oscuridad de la calle. La chica quedó muda ante aquél rostro.

-Jeje…- se escuchó su risita burlona.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó ella extrañada.

-Nada, es sólo que tienes cara de haber visto a un muerto.

La chica se sonrojó un poco, y desvió el rostro.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- le preguntó el chico.

-R-Rosemary…Reed…

-Uhmm, eres extranjera.

-¿Y como se llama usted? No sería justo que solo usted supiera mi nombre, y yo no sepa el suyo- exclamó Rosemary, con mirada desafiante.

-Cierto. ¿Sabes? Tu serías buena en la policía- le dijo, como siempre, sarcástico.

Ella no le dijo nada, solo lo miro con cierto reproche.

-Me llamo Mihael Keechl, pero me puedes llamar Mello…

-Uhmm…

Se quedaron en silencio. Unas gotitas tenues empezaron a caer, mientras ambos seguían observándose.

-Gracias Mello…

El rubio se sorprendió. La chica se había acercado peligrosamente junto a su rostro, teniéndolo frente a frente.

Un leve rubor se apoderó de su cara. Mello jamás había sentido ese pequeño golpeteo en su estomago, ni tampoco el ligero escalofrío que le recorrió media espalda.

Sin más que poder hacer, se alejó disimuladamente.

-Ehmm, ¿Eres estudiante verdad?- le preguntó un poco nervioso.

-Sí.

-Supongo que de secundaria- le dijo, burlándose.

-Tampoco soy muy chica, ya estoy en la preparatoria. Usted es el que parece un niño solamente…

-Porfavor, deja eso de "Usted"…me harta…no soy un viejo- le dijo, sonrojado.

-Uhmm, bueno está bien, entonces será "Pequeño Mello"?- le preguntó, esta vez ella burlándose.

-Tengo 20, por si lo dudabas- le dijo, ganándole todas.

-Uhmm…eres un anciano…- le dijo, soltando una risita.

El solo la volteó a ver, y le sonrió levemente.

La chica, casualmente, volteó a mirar a la motocicleta, y verificar qué hora era…

-¡Oh no!¡Ya es muy tarde! Tengo que irme a casa, o si no mi tutor me reprenderá…- exclamó preocupada.

-Uhmm, con ésta lluvia no creo que sea conveniente que vayas sola- le dijo, mirando el cielo.

-Tendré que tomar un taxi- exclamó, mirándolo.

-¿De qué hablas? Sube ya- le dijo, sentado en la moto.

-¿Estás seguro, Mello?- le preguntó, dudosa.

-Claro. Ven- le dijo, extendiéndole una mano.

Una emoción extraña sintió, al momento de mirar los brillantes ojos del rubio. Con un extraño entusiasmo, tomó su mano lentamente y él la ayudó a subirse a la motocicleta.

-Sujétate bien- le dijo, haciendo rugir el motor.

Con pena, rodeó el torso del muchacho, notando su gran físico, haciéndola sonrojar un poco.

El chico arrancó, tomando la avenida principal, dejando que todos los mirasen a ambos.

Rosemary sentía las gotas estrellarse contra su cara, al momento en qué olía el suave perfume de Mello, haciendo que se perdiese. Se sentía extraña, nunca antes se había sentido así, acababa de conocer a aquél joven rubio y ya le tenía mucha confianza…no se lo podía explicar…¿Cómo podía confiar ciegamente en un desconocido, en alguien que acaba de conocer? No lo podía entender, lo único de lo que estaba segura, era de que se sentía muy bien junto a él, se sentía protegida y segura, cosa que nadie le despertaba, nisiquiera su viejo tutor. Mientras todo aquello se cruzaba por su cabeza, Mello pensaba en la belleza de la chica, él nunca había conocido a ninguna chica que fuera tan hermosa como Rose, nadie que tuviese ese "algo" que le llamó la atención a Mello, que lo hizo querer salvarla de aquél hombre, de querer protegerla…era algo insólito.

Cuando menos se lo imaginaron, ya habían llegado al departamento de Rose. Se detuvo lentamente…

-Aquí es Mello-kun- le dijo, alejándose un poco de su espalda.

-¿Ahora es "Mello-kun"?- preguntó, sarcástico.

Lo único que consiguió con ese comentario fue una risita de Rose, que lo hizo deslumbrarse. La chica se bajó de la moto, y caminó hacía la puerta.

-Muchas gracias- le agradeció, con una pequeña reverencia.

-No hay de qué, cuando quieras- le dijo, haciendo rugir de nuevo el motor.

-¿Cómo podría pagarte?- le preguntó, acercándose de nuevo.

-Uhmm…déjame pensar…- le dijo poniendo su dedo índice sobre el mentón. La chica esperaba…

-¿Qué tal si aceptas salir conmigo mañana por la tarde? Después de la escuela, claro- la invitó, con mirada seductora.

La chica no sabía que decirle. Pensaba que era muy imprudente de su parte, pero también se sentía fascinada por el hecho de poder salir con él, podía ser su segunda oportunidad…

-Bueno, e-está bien…- le dijo después de unos minutos de reflexión.

-Bueno, ¿te parece que nos veamos en el café Duddayn's a las 4:00 pm?- le preguntó, con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Sí, está bien, ahí nos veremos.

-Bien. Entonces, nos vemos mañana…

-Sí, hasta mañana.

Se dio media vuelta y arrancó su moto. Rosemary se quedó viendo al horizonte, con su corazón casi a explotar.

Luego de un rato reacciona, y dejando una sonrisa se vuelve al departamento.

**Bueno, aquí termina lo que es el primer capítulo. Sé que es muy corto, pero no se me ocurrió que mas escribir por el momento xD. Espero les haya gustado, y a ver si me pueden dejar un comentario. Gracias por leer, Jaane!**

_**AbbyKoikeSan**_


	2. Revelations

**¡Hola! Aquí estoy de vuelta con el segundo capítulo de esta historia. Agradezco de corazón los reviews que me dejaron, ya los respondí todos. Me da mucha alegría saber que les gustó esta historia, por eso decido continuarla. Ya saben, espero de nuevo sus comentarios con cualquier observación o consejo o palabras de aliento o lo que sea! Solo espero que comenten.**

**Death Note no me pertenece, todos sus derechos a sus autores.**

**Capítulo No. 02: "Revelations".**

El despertador sonó imparable, haciendo despertar a cierta muchacha de ojos violetas y hermosa sonrisa.

Eran las 7:00 am, y Rosemary despertó. Se incorporó rápidamente en la cama, y se talló sus ojos. Al mirar el sol brillar por la ventana, sonrió enormemente. Se puso sus pantuflas color rosa, y caminó hasta su espejo. Se miró fijamente, notando el pequeño brillo especial que tenían sus ojos esa mañana…el brillo de la esperanza…

-_"No debo perder la fe"_- se dijo a sí misma, mientras buscaba su toalla para meterse a la ducha.

Luego de una ducha caliente, se alistó con su ya diario uniforme, que constaba con una falda en cuadros, color verde y amarillo, con una blusa camisera blanca, y como estaba empezando el otoño en esa temporada, usaba su chaqueta verde con el eslogan de su preparatoria, "Continúa por el camino correcto".

Bajó calmadamente las escaleras, sentándose en la mesa para acompañar a su tutor. En ese momento, recordó el acuerdo con Mello.

-Buenos días, Rose…- saludó su tutor, mirando el periódico.

-Buenos días, Señor Robinson.

Acomodó la servilleta en sus piernas, se sirvió café y 2 piezas de pan tostado.

-Ehmm, Señor Robins…

-¡Genial! Hoy también habrá descuento en la despensa.

Rosemary se sorprendió.

-¿Cómo?

-Hoy podrás ir al super a comprar lo que falta.

Se quedó muda. No sabía que hacer, si pedirle el permiso para salir con Mello, o mentirle y así aprovechar.

-Uhmm, S-Señor Robinson, lo siento mucho…hoy tengo que ir con unas amigas a terminar una tarea y no podré ir.

-Ohh, entiendo…está bien, me tomaré un tiempo para ir- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias por entender, Señor Robinson.

Sin más que decir, se puso de pié y se dispuso a emprender camino a la escuela.

-Ya me voy, regresaré un poco tarde.

-Está bien hija.

Abrió la puerta y salió.

Las campanas del descanso sonaron. Rose y Asuii salieron juntas hacía la cafetería.

-Oye Asuii, tengo que pedirte un favor- le dijo, con voz suplicante.

-¿Qué pasa, Rose?- preguntó la oriental.

-Esque…le dije a mi tutor qué hoy iría a tu casa a hacer un trabajo…pero en realidad voy a salir con un chico- le dijo al último susurrando.

-¡Claro! Pero, ¿Con quién vas a salir?-le preguntó, emocionada.

-B-Bueno…se llama Mello…- le declaró, sonrojada.

-¿Y está guapo?- le preguntó, maliciosa.

-Muchísimo.

-¡Ohh! Se ve que te trae de un ala, ¿verdad?- le preguntó, pícara.

-¡Asuii! Claro que no, lo conocí apenas ayer.

-Ahh, y ¿es de la preparatoria?

-No. De hecho, es el muchacho que pasó ayer en la motocicleta.

-¡No manches! ¿en serio es él?- le preguntó, sorprendida.

-S-Sí…

-¡Tienes mucha suerte! Esta guapísimo.

-Si, gracias…creo…

-Bueno esta bien, déjamelo a mí, si tu tutor habla yo le digo que estas ahí.

-Gracias, amiga.

Y así, transcurrió el tiempo hasta la salida.

Ya eran las 3:30 pm. Faltaban sólo 10 minutos para la salida, y Rosemary ya estaba ansiosa por verlo. Sentía la necesidad de estar a su lado.

Estaban en Anatomía con el profesor Shoichiro Tsugumi. Mientras que el viejo profesor daba su clase, la chica no despegaba los ojos del reloj. Veía la manecilla recorrer el círculo del reloj, tan lenta, que le parecía pasar siglos dentro de ese salón. Su mano izquierda estaba sobre sus labios, mientras que los dedos de su mano derecha golpeaban acompasados el banco, notándose su desesperación.

En ese momento, el profesor explicaba las partes que componían cada uno de los órganos internos del cuerpo de una cucaracha, algo que realmente no tenía importancia en ese momento, no para ella.

Y por fin, el deseado timbre sonó, sorprendiéndola de más y tomando sus cosas con suma rapidez.

Se despidió de sus amigas, y salió disparada como un rayo del salón. Le quedaban sólo 15 minutos para llegar al lugar acordado. Mientras se dirigía al café, se arregló mil veces el cabello, trescientas veces el uniforme y un millón el aliento y los dientes, queriendo estar perfecta.

Eran pequeños detalles que ella no tenía, y ahora habían salido inconscientes. Recorrió unas cuantas calles, y por fin divisó el pequeño establecimiento con el Duddayn's en letras fosforescentes.

Entró lentamente y echó un vistazo al lugar…al parecer aún no llegaba. Pasó a una mesa y miró el reloj que estaba en una pared…3:59 pm…4:00 pm. En ese preciso instante, escuchó el rugir de un motor, que al parecer era de una motocicleta. Volteó por la ventana, y vio ese casco azabache resplandeciente, que al quitarlo dejó mostrar ese rostro que la tenía distraída y ansiosa en todo el día. Entró al café, y en cuánto la vio, una sonrisa se formó en su cara. Llegó a paso veloz a la mesa, y de inmediato la saludó…

-Hola primor, ¿Cómo estás?- le preguntó, coqueto como suele ser.

-H-Hola M-Mello…b-bien ¿y tu?- preguntó, apenada.

-También, tu sabes.

El mesero llegó con los dos frappes moka con batido de crema y chispas de chocolate.

-Y bien Rose, ¿de que quieres que hablemos?- le dijo, acomodando sus brazos sobre la mesa, descansando sus codos.

-P-Pues, de lo que tu quieras…- le contestó, con una tierna sonrisa.

-Bueno, está bien…-hizo una breve pausa-Háblame de ti, de tu vida…

-B-Bueno, pues nací en Inglaterra y ahí he vivido casi toda mi vida, hasta que murieron mis padres. El señor James Robinson, que ahora es mi tutor, se ha hecho cargo de mí y me ha dado casa y comida- platicó, seria.

-Uhmm, ya veo…lo siento…

-No te preocupes.

-Y, ¿Tienes novio?- preguntó, guardando distancia con sus palabras.

La chica se sorprendió ante tal pregunta. Una serie de imágenes pasó por su mente, recordando aquello…

-N-No…

-Pero, ¿Te gusta alguien?

Iba a hablar, pero se detuvo ante esa pregunta. Bajó su mirada un momento, y juntó sus manos sobre la mesa.

-Yo…no creo en el amor, Mello…- le contestó, mostrando la tristeza en aquellas palabras.

Un silencio profundo se impregnó en la atmósfera, lastimando a Rosemary y preocupando a Mello.

-¿Porqué…?

Lo miró un momento, y luego miró a la taza.

-Porqué…yo una vez estuve enamorada, era mi primer amor. Yo era muy chica, y no sabía como lidiar con eso, además de que él me conocía muy bien. A el fue a la persona que mas he amado en la vida, pero…cuando me decidí a decirle sobre mis sentimientos, el me rechazó, diciéndome que no me podía mirar de otra manera que no fuera la de una amiga, una hermana. Me sentí tan triste, tan lastimada que no pude verlo a los ojos en el momento en que me lo dijo. Luego, unos meses después de eso, el se marchó a otro país, con la promesa de regresar algún día…pero no ha regresado, y créeme, no creo que lo haga nunca…solo era un pretexto para alejarse de mí, porqué me tenía lástima- le platicó, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Mello permaneció en silencio todo el relato. Miraba la figura abatida de su amiga, con un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar, por temor a hacerla sentir mal.

-Lo siento…no sabía eso…- le declaró, serio también.

-No importa…eso ya pasó…- le dijo, secando las lágrimas de su rostro.

-Pues, déjame decirte que es un total estúpido.

La chica, sorprendida, levanta la vista.

-Sí. ¿Cómo se le ocurre rechazarte? En verdad que esta ciego.

-A-Ahh…

De nuevo, el silencio, haciendo del momento una situación embarazosa.

-B-Bueno, mejor cambiemos de tema…háblame de ti- le dijo ella, rompiendo por completo el silencio.

-Bueno, pues yo tengo 20 años, vengo del orfanato Wammy's House, y me dedico a capturar a Kira- le dijo, sin escrúpulos.

-¡¿En serio estas tras Kira, el famoso asesino!- dijo casi gritando, completamente sorprendida.

-Sí…¿Porqué te sorprende tanto?

-A-Ah, no esque nunca imaginé que eras así como un detective o policía…tu sabes…- le comentó, sorbiendo un poco de su frappe.

-Pues, así es…pero no soy un policía ni un detective, simplemente me dedico a perseguirlo por…unos asuntos…- le dijo, deteniéndose.

-¿Cuáles asuntos?- preguntó ella, curiosa.

-Bueno, es algo complicado… pero creo que lo entenderás…- le dijo, burlándose.

-Había un detective, el mejor del mundo, conocido como L. a él le asignaron el caso de Kira, pero el desgraciado logró esquivar sus directas y lo mató. Su mayordomo, que no es más que Watari, el dueño del orfanato, antes de morir comunicó al orfanato que L había muerto, fue entonces que nos comunicaron a mí y a otro candidato a sucesor de L, que debíamos capturar a Kira, y que el primero de los dos que lo hiciera, se quedaría con el puesto del sucesor de L. Y es así como estoy en esto…- le platicó, serio.

-Entonces, ¿Tú estas trabajando con el otro que es candidato a sucesor?

-No. Cada quién es por su cuenta…- le dijo, molesto.

-¿Porqué?

-Pues porqué…no nos llevamos muy bien que digamos…- declaró, firme en sus palabras.

-Ahh, ya veo…

En ese momento, sus miradas se encontraron y el logró ganarle una sonrisa a ella, echando raíces dentro de ella.

-¿Y qué tipo de persona era L?- le preguntó, apresurándose a sacar un tema.

-Pues, no tuve el honor de conocerlo en persona nunca, pero Watari-san nos contaba cosas acerca de él. Nos decía que era un genio que solo nacía cada 100 años, y que su manera de razonar y examinar las cosas iba mas allá de la imaginación humana. No era un tipo común, ya que nunca dormía y siempre se la pasaba sentado en una forma un tanto extraña, según las historias de Watari.

-Ahh, y ¿porqué eres un candidato a sucesor de L?, ¿Eres pariente de él?

-No, claro que no…es solo que estaban preparados para lo que pasara, así que hicieron un tipo exámen a los huérfanos y solo éramos 3 los que lo igualábamos en inteligencia, que somos Near, Matt y yo-relató, calmado.

-Entonces, ¿Eres un genio?- preguntó, sarcástica.

-Sí…

-Mhmm, pues si tu lo dices…

-No, es en serio.

-Ok, ya.

Una risa fresca se escapó de sus labios, y la mano fuerte del rubio rozó ligeramente la de ella, explotando nuevas sensaciones dentro de ellos.

-Perdona…

-No es nada.

Un silencio algo embarazoso rodeó el momento, dejándolos con unos exagerados latidos del corazón, y con mil cosquilleos en la boca del estómago…al menos para ella. Sus miradas se cruzaron de nuevo, haciéndola temblar y desviar sus ojos de aquellos marrones penetrantes y traviesos, los cuales al mirarlos fijamente se adentraban en tu ser y se volvían parte de cada rincón, sin poder sacarlos jamás. Mirando alrededor, se topó con el reloj de pared, y se dio cuenta de que se había hecho tarde entre tanto plática.

-Lo siento mucho Mello, pero tengo que irme…ya es tarde y aún no hago mis deberes- le explicó, levantándose de la mesa.

-Está bien. Te llevo hasta tu casa…- le dijo, levantándose igual.

Salieron del café, y ella se subió a la moto de nuevo.

El muchacho arrancó, y circuló velozmente por las calles de la ciudad.

Luego de unos cuántos minutos, llegaron hasta la puerta del departamento de Rosemary. La muchacha se quitó el casco y se bajó, al igual que el rubio. Se dio vuelta y lo miró, mientras él le dedicaba una hermosa sonrisa…

-Gracias de nuevo, Mello.

-No hay de qué, primor.

De nuevo coqueto, haciendo que la chica se pusiera nerviosa. De un impulso, caminó un poco hacía él, perdida por su penetrante mirada.

Estaba a unos pocos centímetros del chico, mientras que el la miraba sin comprender su reacción.

-Mello…

-¿Sí?

-¿Puedo abrazarte?

La pregunta lo dejó atónito. No comprendía la razón, pero él también quería abrazarla.

-C-Claro…

Sin decir más, la muchacha rodeó firmemente el fuerte torso del rubio, mientras que el rodeaba con sus fornidos brazos aquella frágil espalda. La chica cerró sus ojos, mientras recostaba su cabeza sobre el pecho de Mello, quién posó su barbilla sobre la cabeza de la chica. Después, ella levantó su rostro, para encontrarse con los ojos brillantes de Mello, en una cercanía peligrosa. Solo unos cuántos centímetros de distancia separaban sus labios, que se morían por rozar los del otro. Lentamente, y sin pensarlo, la chica cerró sus ojos y se acercó al rostro del chico, mientras que el la imitaba. No faltaban más de 2 milímetros para besarse, cuándo suena el teléfono celular de Rose, interrumpiendo por completo el momento.

-¿Hola?

-Rose, soy yo, James.

-¡Ah!¡Señor Robinson!¿Pasa algo?- pregunta, desilusionada.

-Nada, solo llamaba para avisarte que puedo pasar por ti a donde estés, ya terminé las compras.

-No es necesario, ya estoy aquí en casa.

-¿Quién te llevó?¿O tu te fuiste sola?- le preguntó, extrañado.

-No, me trajo una amiga.

-¡Ah, ya veo! Esta bien Rose, ya voy para allá.

-Sí está bien. Nos vemos en un rato.

Colgó. Miró el celular, luego a Mello.

-Vaya buen momento para llamar, ¿no crees?- le dijo, sarcástico, haciéndola reír a pesar del enojo.

Con una sonrisa pícara, el rubio se acercó de nuevo a Rosemary, tomándola por la cintura.

-Y bien, ¿En que estábamos, preciosa?- le dijo, con su aliento estrellándose contra su oído. La chica no se podía resistir ante aquella sensualidad que provenía de Mello, era algo imposible de hacer. La chica puso sus manos a los costados de Mello, sobre sus brazos.

-Será mejor que entre…

-Oh vamos.

-Hasta mañana Mello.

Se alejó de él para mirarlo a los ojos, mientras que la hacía reír con tan solo verla.

-Esta bien linda, nos veremos mañana.

-Bien.

-¿Quieres que pase mañana por ti?

-P-Pues…no se…

-Tú dime.

-B-Bueno, esta bien. Salgo a las 3:45.

-A las 4:00 ando por ahí. Te lo prometo.

-Esta bien.

En ese momento, el muchacho se acercó peligrosamente a su boca, y le robó un suave beso, sin mas que rozar sus labios con los de ella.

-Hasta mañana- le susurró al oído, antes de alejarse y subirse a su moto.

La chica lo miró partir, con los dedos sobre la boca.

-_"Creo…que me estoy enamorando de Mello…"_- se dijo para sí, mientras cerraba sus ojos y el viento soplaba, meciendo su largo cabello.

**Bueno, hasta aquí llega este capítulo. ¿Les gustó? Pues espero saberlo en alguno de sus reviews. Gracias por leer y nos leemos!**

_**AbbyKoikeSan**_


	3. Wish

**¡Hola a todos, lectores de FF! Aquí regresa AbbyKoikeSan con un nuevo capítulo. En vista de que no recibí más de 3 reviews ¬¬, pues tuve que subir el siguiente capítulo. No me gusta dejar nada inconcluso. Pero esta vez, pido de favor que me dejen 10 o arriba de 10 reviews en este episodio. Es lo menos que pido u_u…**

**Bueno espero que les guste, recuerden Death Note no es mío, todo el crédito a sus respectivos autores.**

**Adelante!**

**Capítulo No. 3: "Wish"**

La profesora de Historia explicaba su clase. Todo el salón estaba con su mirada fija sobre el pizarrón, excepto Rosemary Reed, qué miraba vaciamente hacía la ventana, recargando su rostro sobre su mano.

-Muy bien, Reed, ¿Me puedes nombrar a alguno de los héroes de la era Meiji?- le preguntó, mirando a la muchacha distraída.

-¿Reed?- preguntó con insistencia, pero al parecer la chica no tenía intenciones de escuchar, hasta que Asuii le tuvo que golpear el codo para que escuchara.

-¿E-Eh?- fue lo único que salió de su boca.

-¡Reed, ponga atención!- gritó la profesora, asustando a los demás.

La chica cayó en sí, y se sintió apenada. En ese justo instante, timbró.

Todos los alumnos acudieron a su descanso.

-Deberas Asuii, no la escuché- exclamó, preocupada.

-Pues claro, andabas quien sabe en que planeta…¿Te pasa algo amiga? Hoy andas medio distraída- le preguntó la chica oriental, mirándola fijamente.

-N-No me pasa nada, estoy como siempre.

-¿Segura?- le preguntó, con presión.

La chica de ojos violetas la miró, y se arrepintió.

-Esta bien, te voy a decir.

-Vaya, hasta que te dignas a contarme algo…

Suspiró con cansancio.

-Esque…mira, últimamente…me han estado pasando cosas extrañas- le declaró, reprimida.

-¿Cómo que extrañas?- le preguntó, confundida.

-Bueno, es que…¿Si recuerdas a Mello, el chico del que te hable?

-¡No!¿Será lo que estoy pensando?- exclamó, entusiasmada.

-P-Pues…creo que más o menos…- le reveló, sonrojada.

-¡No puede ser! Rosemary, estás enamorada de Mello- le confirmó, haciendo que el corazón de la inglesa saltara.

-B-Bueno, yo creo que todavía no tanto así…solo un poco…como que apenas está sucediendo- le confesó, moviendo nerviosamente sus dedos.

-En verdad espero que te corresponda, porque si no ya sabes…- le dijo, haciendo que la ojivioleta riera.

Luego de unos cuántos minutos, el descanso terminó y reanudaron las clases. Para Rosemary, el tiempo pasaba volando…por más que quería poner atención en clase, no podía, Mello ocupaba todos los rincones de su mente.

Cuándo menos se lo imaginó, el día pasó volando, quedando sólo 15 minutos para la salida. Ya estaba ansiosa, de nuevo…tal y como ayer, ya que sabía que vería a Mello en cuánto terminaran las clases. Estaban en Matemáticas, con una maestra joven, Sakura Tsukiuta.

Las manecillas de reloj parecían pasar con una lentitud inverosímil, creando desesperación dentro de la chica. Sakura-Sensei se esmeraba mucho en explicar su clase, pero Rosemary deseó con todas sus fuerzas que ya terminara.

-_"Sólo 5 minutos más…"_- se decía a sí misma la muchacha, tratando de guardar la prudencia.

-Los lados de un triángulo deben medir 180º en total…- les decía la muchacha. Se oía el sonido que el lápiz hacía en el silencio de la clase, haciendo que varios voltearan a mirar a la chica. Asuii la mira y enseguida una sonrisa pícara se forma en su cara.

-Tranquila, ya falta muy poco…- le susurró, al volumen en el cual ella solo podía escuchar. Rosemary la volteó a ver con rostro ansioso, y justo en ese momento, el timbre sonó. La muchacha se puso de pié, y guardó lo más rápido que pudo sus libros, salió del salón y se dirigió a la salida.

Caminaba con paso rápido, y por fin llegó a la salida. Cuando iba a mitad del jardín, unas 3 chicas se le opusieron en el camino.

-Rosemary Reed…- exclamó una, que se llamaba Hiruna Satoshi y era la chica mas popular y linda de la preparatoria.

La chica ojivioleta se paró en seco, y se vio forzada a mirarla.

-H-Hiruna…

-Mira niña, no se quién te creas, pero no pienses que por ser la "extranjera" te vas a quedar con mi popularidad. Aquí la única popular y hermosa soy yo, así que no te creas la gran cosa con los chicos y mucho menos con Yousei- le advirtió, con una mirada celosa.

-No se de qué hablas- le declaró, sincera.

-¡Ash! Eres de lo peor.

En ese momento, de la esquina se acercaba una motocicleta roja, con llamas pintadas. Todas las chicas comenzaron a gritar de la emoción, y sus gritos aumentaron de intensidad cuando se detuvo justo frente a las 4 chicas que estaban ahí.

-¡Hiruna!¡Hiruna, mira!- chilló Haruhi, una de las acompañantes de Hiruna.

-Mhmm, probablemente viene a raptarme- exclamó, sensual.

-_"Si supieras que en verdad viene por otra persona…"_- se dijo internamente Rose, mientras miraba sonrojada al chico.

Mello se quitó el casco, dejando al descubierto su rostro hermoso, lo que despertó suspiros y gritos de las chicas. Se puso de pie, y miró a Rose, quién con señas le indicó que las chicas que estaban a su lado no la dejarían irse muy fácil. El rubio dejó salir una sonrisa, deslumbrando a todas, y después levantó el rostro.

-Buenas tardes, vengo a buscar a alguien…una chica…- exclamó, muerto de la risa por dentro.

Todas se emocionaron, y Hiruna dio unas pasos adelante, pero justo cuando se acercaba a él, Mello sonrió…

-A Rosemary Reed.

Hiruna quedó estupefacta ante aquél nombre. Rose sonrió ampliamente, y con paso un tanto inseguro se acercó al rubio. El la tomó de la mano y la acercó con una velocidad fugaz…

-Hola, preciosa- le dijo, al tiempo en que le volvía a robar un beso, frente a todos los presentes. Fue un poco más lento que el anterior, y con un poco más de intensidad.

Todas las chicas inhalaron de sorpresa, y más Hiruna, quién se sintió humillada y rechazada.

-¿Nos vamos?- le preguntó, con un tono de voz sumamente sexy.

-Claro- dijo sin titubear.

El chico la tomó de la mano, y fueron hacía la motocicleta.

Mello se lanzó a la moto y ella subió detrás. Dio un ligero arrancón, para luego andar derecho.

Ambos chicos iban muertos de la risa. Ella rodeaba con firmeza su torso.

-Hubieras visto la cara de la otra cuando dije "a Rosemary Reed"- le platicaba entre risitas.

-Jeje, creo que tienes razón…pero se lo merece por presuntuosa y envidiosa- le dijo, con una media mueca.

Ambos terminaron de reír, al tiempo que el silencio se impregnó de nuevo en el ambiente. La chica abrazó con mas fuerza la espalda de Mello, y recostó su rostro sobre ella.

-Arigatou…- susurró, al tiempo en que una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Mello la volteó a ver de reojo, sonrojado, y con una expresión de sorpresa en su cara. Lo que restó del viaje lo hicieron riéndose de nada, simplemente la risa era incontenible. Rose jamás se había sentido tan cómoda con alguien, tan bien y tan en paz que deseaba que eso jamás terminara…quería permanecer al lado de Mello _para siempre…_aquello hizo que se le subieran los colores al rostro, y volteó a ver al rubio quién seguía con su sonrisa despreocupada.

En ese momento, suena el celular de Mello…

-¿Diga?- responde, como usualmente habla. Luego de unos segundos en silencio, levanta la voz exaltado.

-¡¿Cómo demonios ese bastardo ya se nos adelantó un paso!

Eso asustó un poco a la ojivioleta, quién lo miró un tanto extrañada.

-Está bien, no hagas nada hasta que yo llegue. Adiós- cortó, y luego se quedó al celular con mirada pesada.

-¿Ocurre algo, Mello?- le preguntó la chica con precaución.

-Sí, pasa que ese maldito de Near ya obtuvo más pistas y está más cerca de Kira que yo- le soltó frustrado, y eso preocupó a la chica.

-Ahh…

El rubio volvió en sí, y se dio cuenta de que había asustado a la muchacha.

-Ahh, lo lamento mucho Rose, es sólo que eso me puso furioso- le declaró, volteando a verla a los ojos, que se veían algo temerosos. Eso sorprendió al chico…

-No Rose, no tengas miedo, no era mi intención de verdad…- le dijo, acercándose mas a ella y tomando una de sus manos. Eso la hizo calmarse un poco.

-Sí, esta bien…

Mello le sonrió. Dio un largo suspiro, y luego encendió de nuevo la motocicleta (aclarando que ya la había apagado antes).

-Lo siento Rose, debo ir con mis compañeros a aclarar eso. Temo que debo dejarte en tu casa por hoy…- le dijo, sin mirarla. Ella se sorprendió ante eso…

-¿De qué hablas? Yo quiero ir contigo…

Eso dejó sin palabras al muchacho, y volteó sus ojos hacía ella.

-¿H-Hablas en serio?- preguntó aun incrédulo.

-Por supuesto, quisiera conocer como trabajas, además se que no me pasará nada porque estoy contigo- le dijo, con una ancha sonrisa que lo deslumbró. Al ver la seguridad que tenían sus ojos, se dio cuenta que ella no mentía conforme a eso. Confirmó su decisión con un resoplo un tanto como de disgusto…

-Está bien. Pero debes prometer que no harás nada que haga que me preocupe por ti…- le señaló, con ojos suplicantes.

-Como tú digas.

Volvió a prender el motor de la motocicleta, y ambos chicos se subieron. Le dio la vuelta a la calle, y se fue en dirección al sur. El cielo empezó a ponerse mas oscuro y una densa capa de nubes lo cubrió casi por completo, y unas pequeñas gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer, apenas rozándoles la piel.

-.-

El camino se había vuelto un poco silencioso. Mello no había abierto la boca ni una sola vez, y Rose simplemente se limitaba a imaginarse como serían los compañeros de trabajo del chico, y también como demonios era ese tal "Near" que tanto nombraba Mello…

-_"Probablemente ese sea su sobrenombre…"_- pensó la chica para sus adentros.

Inmediatamente después, llegaron a un sombrío edificio grande. Mello se detuvo lentamente en un espacio del estacionamiento, bajó igual de lento, y caminó rumbo a la gran puerta de vidrio. La chica iba detrás de él observando todo lo que se encontraba a la vista, ya que era muy poca la luz que había. Subieron por un elevador hasta el 3er piso, y el rubio apresuró mas el paso. Después, llegaron a una puerta de madera y el chico golpeteó 3 veces…

-Adelante…- se escuchó una voz masculina detrás de la puerta, e inmediatamente el chico entró. Un poco más de luz se hizo presente, y Rose pudo divisar con claridad que se trataba de la habitación de un hotel, bastante amplia y cara se pudo dar cuenta. Mello se acercó al hombre, alto y de cabello rubio, quién traía una expresión fría en el rostro.

-Te está esperando…- se pudo escuchar, a pesar de que ellos estaban susurrando.

-¡Maldita sea! Encima de que me gana, viene a restregármelo a la cara…-exclamó bastante molesto, y aventando los guantes negros de cuero que traía puestos. Rose lo miró algo confusa, pero decidió guardar silencio por su propia seguridad. Mello dio varias vueltas en la habitación, como si estuviera dudando en entrar o no entrar, y eso lo pudo notar la muchacha.

-Deberías entrar…- le recomendó otro hombre flacucho, más o menos joven. El rubio no dijo nada, y se quedó viendo a la ventana. Rose solo lo siguió con la mirada. Luego de unos segundos frente al cristal, dio media vuelta y sin más, entró al cuarto que estaba casi al fondo de la suite. Rose se puso de pie, y lo siguió aprisa. Cuando entró, pudo divisar a una figura pequeña y de cabello blanco sobre la cama, sentado aparentemente en cuclillas y dándoles la espalda. La expresión de Mello se endureció…eso fue lo que le indicó a Rose que ese debía ser el famoso "Near"…

-Vaya, decidiste entrar. Muy valiente de tu parte, Mello…- le dijo el niño, quién dio media vuelta con lentitud. Rose, sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, miró sus oscuros ojos, quienes le devolvieron la mirada de arriba a abajo, y una sonrisa con malicia se dibujó en aquella cara infantil.

-Y viniste muy bien acompañado, puedo notar…- le comentó, enseriando al rubio, haciendo que le dedicara la mas fría de sus caras.

-Dime ya a qué rayos viniste, Near- le dijo cortante y golpeado. Eso hizo reír al chico…

-Vamos, ¿estás enojado por eso?¿por esa "pequeñez"?...si sabías muy bien que tarde o temprano pasaría…¿o acaso no se trata de eso?- lo último lo dijo mirando a la chica fijamente, y con esa sonrisa socarrona que adornaba su angelical rostro. Ella entrecerró un poco los ojos, y luego miró a Mello, quién no le despegaba los ojos al albino.

-Vine a ver como te iba con la investigación, ya que Kira cada vez se hace más astuto conforme va leyendo nuestros movimientos- le comentó, jugueteando con unos monitos que tenía regados por la cama, y después le dirigió de nuevo los ojos a Rose.

-Aunque veo que no todo es "trabajo", ¿verdad?-de nuevo el sarcasmo.

-_"Como odio esa parte de él…"_- pensó Mello, sin despegarle aún los ojos.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia…- comentó, con la voz pesada y ronca. Sonrió el albino.

-Sí lo se, todos tenemos derecho a distraernos un poco del trabajo, y no te culpo, ya que con tan excelente distracción probablemente la investigación se atrase unos cuantos días…- le dijo sardónico, enfureciendo a Mello.

-¡Deja de mirarla así!- le gritó, asustando a Rose, quién volvió a dirigir sus ojos a Mello. Near rió bajo…

-¿Cómo te llamas?- le preguntó a la chica, ignorando por completo el último comentario del rubio. La chica dudó un poco, pero al último decidió hablar.

-Rosemary…- dijo, sin titubear.

-Rosemary…uhmm, lindo nombre- le comentó, sonriendo, haciéndolo ver tan dulce como un niño de su edad.

-Tú eres "Near", ¿cierto?- le preguntó, con curiosidad. Eso hizo enfurecer mas a Mello.

-Sí. Este muchacho de aquí y yo somos compañeros del orfanato…- le dijo, poniéndose de pie, y acercándose a la chica.

-Sí, Mello ya me comentó todo acerca de Wammy's House y el caso de Kira…- le comentó, con cautela. El niño enarcó graciosamente las cejas, dándole un aire de inocencia.

-Vaya Mello, eso no me lo esperaba…¿sabes el riesgo que conlleva contarle tu misión a alguien ajeno? Y sería peor si sabe tu verdadero nombre…

-Ella es alguien confiable- dijo, cortante y frío, de nuevo. Eso hizo sorprenderse más al chico albino…

-¡Oh esto si es extraño! Que tú confíes en alguien, y encima en una mujer…venir a Japón si afectó un poco tu personalidad- comentó, burlesco. El rubio no dijo nada, ya que sabía que Near tenía razón al decir eso. Él jamás había confiado en alguien antes, y ahora, solo con charlar con ella una vez, le contó prácticamente toda su vida sin dudarlo…

-Ya veo, ella es especial ¿eh?- otro comentario directo, Mello terminaría por cansarse de esa actitud del niño. Rose volteó a mirar a Mello, para ver si este afirmaba o desmentía aquél último comentario…

-Sí…- fue su respuesta, sorprendiendo de mas a la chica.

-Ya lo decía yo, ya que tú dices que las mujeres son "inservibles"…- comentó, haciendo tensar la quijada del rubio. De repente, se abrió la puerta de golpe…

-Jefe, ha ocurrido de nuevo otro asesinato…- comentó uno de los subordinados de Mello, y este no pudo ignorarlo.

-Déjame ver- y dicho eso, salió del cuarto, dejando a solas a Near y Rose. El albino se acercó a la ojivioleta.

-Este trabajo es algo arriesgado, ya que se vive constantemente tras el asesino mas peligroso del mundo…así que te pediré absoluta discreción, además de que no expongas tu vida a situaciones en donde puedes perderla, ¿de acuerdo?- le pidió Near, fijando sus ojos sobre los de la chica. Ella pudo notar un brillo inocente aún en los ojos de Near, lo que hizo que creyera que no era tan malo como Mello lo describía. Con una sonrisa amable, le respondió…

-No te preocupes, no hablaré de esto con nadie, puedes estar seguro…Near-kun- su dulce voz sonó en el silencio de la habitación, retumbando en los oídos del joven albino, haciendo que su rostro retomara el color que había desaparecido casi por completo.

Ambos salieron, y se dirigieron a la par con Mello. El pequeño albino lo miró inocentemente…

-¿Quién fue ahora?- preguntó, asomándose por detrás del cuerpo de Mello.

-Un traficante de menores. Inoue Yamada. Hace poco había escapado de la cárcel, lo pasaron por las noticias locales exactamente hace apenas 10 minutos- decía el muchacho, sin despegarle los ojos a la pantalla. Momentos después reaccionó, y volteó a mirar a Near.

-¡Y porque demonios te lo estoy diciendo!- gritó, mirándolo con arrogancia.

-No lo sé. Con eso de que nadie te entiende…- le dijo, burlándose.

-Sólo lárgate de aquí, Near- le dijo, volteando a ver el monitor, molesto. Una sonrisa de malicia se formó en el rostro del buen Near.

-Rose-chan, ¿Tú quieres que me vaya?- le preguntó, con voz tierna. La chica simplemente no supo que responder.

-Ehmm…bueno yo…

Mello la volteó a ver. Sus ojos la intimidaron, pero se dio cuenta que en verdad eran de alguna manera suplicantes.

-N-No creo que sea mala idea que…Near-kun se quede con nosotros…

Mello se sorprendió ante esa respuesta, y el albino ensanchó su sonrisa.

-¿Lo ves? Rose-chan piensa que mi presencia es necesaria aquí.

El rubio le desvió los ojos, y se concentró de nuevo en el monitor. Near le observó, pero sin quitar su maquiavélica sonrisa del rostro. La chica se abrazó a si misma, y por accidente, se fijó en la hora.

-_"Dios! El Sr. Robinson me va a matar, es tardísimo…"_- pensó, un poco asustada, perdida en su reloj. Mello la observó de reojo, y se percató de su sorpresa.

-¿Pasa algo, Rose?- le preguntó, queriéndose asegurar que no era nada grave.

-Ya es muy tarde Mello, debo volver a casa…- le dijo, mirándolo un poco apenada, sin saber muy bien porqué.

-Entiendo.

-No te preocupes Rose-chan, les ordenaré a mis hombres que te lleven a casa y…- el albino fue interrumpido por un tocido del rubio.

-Te quedarás al mando mientras estoy ausente. Asegúrate de informarme todo movimiento que haga Kira, ¿entendido?- le decía al chico de lentes que trabajaba con él, mientras se ponía su chaqueta y sus guantes.

-Como tú digas Mello.

-Bien. Vamos, Rose.

-Sí…

Y salieron de la habitación. Near se quedó observando la puerta, con su misma sonrisa de siempre.

-Siempre queriéndose salir con la suya.

Ya estaban en el estacionamiento. El chico iba adelante, y Rose lo seguía por detrás. El chico se subió a la moto y la encendió. La dio el casco a la chica, y ella se quedó inmóvil. Al no notar movimiento por parte de ella, volteó a mirarla.

-¿Rose…?

Pero ella lo silenció con un abrazo. Rodeó con firmeza su pecho, escondiendo su rostro en él. El rubio bajó la vista, sorprendido, mientras la observaba temblar.

-Mello…yo…

-¿Qué sucede, Rose?

-Yo…no quiero que te pase nada…no quiero que Kira te asesine- le decía, entre sollozos, sin poder verle a los ojos. El chico sonrió ante eso, y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Tranquila, no me va a suceder nada- le decía, intentando calmarla. Rose levantó la vista, y se encontró con sus fuertes ojos. El chico la despegó ligeramente de él, y con la vista cubierta por su cabello, de nuevo se acercó a su rostro, y la besó con fuerza. Ella se quedó inmóvil, pero no impidió la caricia. Fue un beso ligero, dulce y sincero. Al separarse, Mello le sonrió a una Rose sonrojada.

-Todo va a estar bien. Yo estoy aquí para protegerte.

Y ante eso, ella sonrió. Se subieron de nuevo a su moto, y él arrancó. Transitaron un poco más lento de lo normal, pero lograron llegar con bien a la casa de Rose. Por suerte, el Sr. Robinson tuvo que trabajar hasta tarde, y aún no llegaba. Mello se detuvo frente a la puerta, y ayudó a bajar a la chica.

-Gracias Mello. Fue divertido- le dijo, sincera. El rubio sonrió.

-Qué bueno.

-Y Near-kun…- continuó ella. Ahora Mello la miró fijamente.

-Yo no pienso…que sea tan mala persona. En efecto, me pareció simpático.

El chico chistó. La ojivioleta bajó un poco la vista.

-Cómo tú digas, preciosa.

Levantó la vista, y se encontró con el rostro de Mello a centímetros de el de ella. Al parecer, ya se les había hecho costumbre besarse…aun sin tener una relación "de ese tipo". Cuando el chico estuvo dispuesto a besarla, el teléfono celular de la chica sonó, arruinándoles de nuevo el momento.

-Al parecer tu tutor tiene telepatía. Sabe como arruinarnos el momento a la perfección- se burló el rubio, haciendo sonreír a ella también.

-Lo siento, tengo que contestar. Buenas noches, Mello-kun- se despidió, sonriente. El chico se acercó fugazmente, y la besó con la misma rapidez.

-Buenas noches, primor.

Y se fue. La chica se quedó con su sabor entre los labios. La volvía loca. El pitido del celular fue lo que la regresaron a la realidad y al presente. Después, se metió a su casa, y la motocicleta de Mello se perdía por el horizonte…

**Bueno, hasta aquí se queda el capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado, ya que siempre me esmero mucho por lograr que les agrade. **

**Les estaría enormemente agradecida de que me dejen sus comentarios solo pinchando aquí abajito.**

**Gracias por leer!**

_**AbbyKoikeSan**_


	4. Jealous

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que muy bien n_n. Aquí ando de vuelta con el 4° capítulo de mi historia. Hace varios días me topé de nuevo con la serie de Death Note por televisión de cable, y era el capítulo donde Mello secuestra a Sayu. Me fijé claramente en sus ojos, y descubrí que eran azules! xD. Me pareció muy gracioso, porque cuando empecé a escribir esta historia, busqué una imagen de Mello para familiarizarme muy bien con su apariencia y todo, pero en esa imagen sus ojos eran marrones. Me burlé de mi misma, ya que era mejor haberle puesto atención en el animé, que a una simple imagen xD. **

**En fin. Muchísisisimas gracias por sus comentarios, me hace muy feliz saber que les gusta esta historia. He de confesar que mi historia está estancada hasta este capítulo. Mi inspiración parece que se tomó unas vacaciones o de plano renunció a su contrato, porque no se me ocurre nada para continuarlo! T-T. Aprovecho para comentar que acepto ideas propias para seguir, porque de verdad que mi cerebro está seco ._.**

**Gracias y a leer!**

**Capítulo No. 04: "Jealous"**

El sonido del timbre la hicieron volver a la realidad. Desde que la profesora comenzó con la clase, Rose no le había puesto atención; estaba completamente ida en sus pensamientos. Se levantó de un brinco de su pupitre, y con la misma velocidad guardó sus cosas y salió del salón. Iban ella y Asuii por el pasillo, alegremente platicando…

-Entonces, ¿en qué trabaja Mello-san?- le preguntó Asuii, con verdaderas ganas de saberlo.

En ese momento, Rose recuerda…

_Flash Back_

_-Este trabajo es algo arriesgado, ya que se vive constantemente tras el asesino mas peligroso del mundo…así que te pediré absoluta discreción, además de que no expongas tu vida a situaciones en donde puedes perderla, ¿de acuerdo?- le pidió Near, fijando sus ojos sobre los de la chica. _

_Fin Flash Back_

Al volver en sí, voltea a ver a Asuii y le sonrié apenada.

-Lo siento, me pidieron que no le dijera a nadie sobre su trabajo.

-¡Ahh, Rose!

-Lo siento de verdad Asuii-chan, pero no puedo decírtelo.

-Está bien; si te pidieron eso, fue porque es alguien realmente importante- le guiñó un ojo, en señal de que la apoyaba. Rose sonrió agradecida. Dieron un paseo mientras esperaban a qué el sonido del timbre les indicara que podían regresar a sus clases. Esa mañana, Rose se veía muy animada, de alguna forma.

Al cabo de un par de horas, las clases terminaron, y todos los alumnos comenzaron a desalojar el colegio. Como casi siempre, antes de irse a casa, Rose se dirigió a la biblioteca a entregar uno de los tantos libros que había pedido prestados, con afán de continuar con el buen hábito que su padre le había dejado: la lectura. Shinji Reed era un filósofo muy reconocido en Japón y en el mundo, quién había escrito una gran variedad de libros, y fue por eso que le inculcó a su hija la lectura, algo que a él le apasionaba profundamente. Su madre, Alice Reed, era una pianista muy competente, al nivel de los mejores del mundo. Su delicadeza y destreza con el piano también se la heredó a la joven Rose, privilegiándola con un talento impresionante ante el piano, y una voz tan dulce como lo era la de su madre. Sin duda alguna, Rose era una combinación de sus padres, quiénes con amor, le enseñaron lo que mejor sabían hacer.

Cuando salió de ahí, por costumbre, volteó hacía el final de la Avenida Principal, aquélla por donde Mello siempre aparecía. Se quedó como hipnotizada observando el horizonte, en espera de que él apareciera. Sonrió cerrando los ojos, y decidió dirigirse a casa… probablemente, estuviera ocupado. Caminó por toda la banqueta, cruzó un par de avenidas más, y llegó a su departamento. Era temprano, y por eso el lugar se encontraba solo. Abrió en silencio la puerta, y encendió la luz.

Subió a su habitación y dejó su mochila sobre la silla de su escritorio. Empezó a desvestirse, y a colgar su uniforme exactamente donde lo había tomado esa mañana. Si que era una persona exageradamente ordenada. Al terminar, bajó las escaleras despreocupadamente, sin esperarse por supuesto de su inesperado huésped. Casi gritó al encontrárselo tranquilamente en la sala.

-¡Mello!¡Qué haces aquí!- exclamó bastante alto, ensanchando más la sonrisa del rubio.

-Vine a visitarte preciosa, ¿qué no ves?- le dijo, sarcástico como siempre suele ser. La chica se acercó un poco a él.

-Me hubieras avisado que venías, te habría preparado algo- le dijo un poco apenada, por verse en esas circunstancias.

-Jaja, no te preocupes muñeca, así estamos bien- le aseguró, tratando de quitarle su preocupación. Ella sonrió, y él correspondió a su sonrisa.

-Ven, siéntate conmigo- le pidió el muchacho, y ella obedeció. Se sentó a su lado, y Mello pasó un brazo por su hombro. Se acercó al rostro de la chica, y le propinó un pequeño y suave beso. La chica se sorprendió ante eso, y se le quedó mirando.

-Tenía tantas ganas de verte…- él le dijo al oído, poniéndola más roja que el carmín. El chico volvió a acercarse, y la volvió a besar con delicadeza. Rose no entendía esa actitud del rubio, pero si que le encantaba. Aún a pesar de saber que estaba mal, era muy débil como para rechazarle. Mello le gustaba mucho, y era en parte por eso por lo que nunca obstruía sus caricias, por lo que se dejaba querer por él. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan bien con un chico, y eso completaba la otra parte del porqué. Aunque, también se moría de ganas de saber porqué él se comportaba de esa manera con ella. Cuando se separaron para tomar aire, ese lapso ella lo aprovechó para preguntarle la razón de su actitud.

-Mello, ¿por qué haces esto?- le cuestionó, mirándolo con profundidad. El chico se puso serio un momento, para luego resaltar su hermosa sonrisa.

-No tengo muy bien definida mi respuesta, pero…- se acercó otra vez- lo único que te puedo decir, es que tus labios me vuelven loco.

Y la besó, otra vez. Ésta vez, la obligó a abrir sus labios para depositar su lengua. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de reaccionar a su respuesta, ya que la tomó por completo. Rose estaba muy confundida, aunque seguía incapaz de ponerle un freno, pero comprendió que era necesario aclarar de una vez por todas su situación. No podía seguir besuqueándose con un chico que no era su prometido, o mínimo su novio, sino más bien una especie de amigo. Le detuvo en seco su beso, y le obligó a mirarle a los ojos.

-Mello, debemos detener esto…- le dijo, frenándolo poniendo su mano sobre su pecho. El chico se extrañó ante ese comentario.

-¿Por qué dices eso, muñeca?- le preguntó con voz seductora, pegando sus labios a su oído. Ella tuvo que resistirse para seguir hablando con claridad.

-Mello, tú y yo no somos novios o algo parecido como para tener esta conducta tan…- se lo soltó tan rápido, que el chico comenzó a reír. Ella se sorprendió por su risa.

-No te la quiebres tanto pensando en eso, primor. ¡Qué más da si tú y yo no somos novios!- le dijo, con esa sonrisa cínica que adornaba su rostro la mayoría de las veces. Aquéllas palabras, molestaron mucho a Rose, pero más allá de enojarle…, la hirieron.

-¡Cómo puedes decir eso, Mello!

Y el chico, borró su sonrisa. Al ver la seriedad de los ojos de Rose y que estaban a punto de llorar, su sonrisa se borró involuntariamente.

-Para mí…sí es importante- le reveló, con los ojos en el suelo. Mello, por primera vez en su vida, se sintió culpable. Culpable por su egoísmo e irresponsabilidad, ya que a él nunca le había le interesado una relación "comprometida". Agachó su rostro, y luego se acercó a ella.

-Rose, yo…

-Tan egoísta como siempre.

Una voz lo detuvo. Al escucharla familiar, se volteó hacía de donde se había escuchado, y se sorprendió al encontrarse con el infantil rostro de Near.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

- Pregunto lo mismo.

Y Mello entrecerró los ojos, molesto. Near volteó a ver a Rose.

-Perdónalo, él no tiene relación con la palabra compromiso y responsabilidad…- le dijo, acercándose a ella, y obligándola a mirarle.

-Near-kun.

Y él le sonrió. La chica se dejó caer al sillón, con aire triste.

-¿Ya ves lo que haz hecho?

-¡Y eso a ti que te importa imbécil, deja ya de acosarla!- le gritó, cabreado se podía notar.

-Yo creo que el acosador es otro, besándola sin su permiso y sin tomar responsabilidad por ello.

Mello se quedó callado. Como siempre, odiaba que Near tuviera razón, pero nunca lo reconocía.

-Deberías de ser más considerado con ella, Mello- se escuchó decir al más joven de los 3, aunque esta vez su voz no mostraba superioridad o sarcasmo…más bien, era de verdadera lástima.

-No deberías de meterte en los asuntos que no te llaman- dijo en voz baja, aunque lo suficientemente alto para que Near lo escuchara.

-Tal vez; pero no puedo permitir que te aproveches de ella de esa manera.

-¡Yo no me estaba aprovechando de ella, yo sólo…!

-¿Tú qué Mello?- lo interrumpió el albino, acusándole con la mirada. El chico no supo con qué continuar. Near sonrió ante eso.

-Ya veo.

Se puso de pie, y extendió una mano hacia Rosemary. Ella le miró, confundida.

-Sería bueno que te despejaras un poco de esto- le propuso, dándole a entender que quería que saliera con él (literalmente).

-Sí…

Y tomó su mano. Mello miraba la escena con cara de disgusto.

-No te ves tan linda cuando lloras- le declaró el albino, cabreando al rubio más de la cuenta. Ella le sonrió con cierta timidez, pero se podía notar que ese comentario le había gustado. Cuando estuvieron dispuestos a salir del departamento, Mello la detuvo tomándola de la otra mano.

-No vayas con él, Rose- le pidió, más que una orden, sonó como una petición. La chica se quedó atónita mirándole. Near esperó paciente la reacción de la chica.

-Lo siento Mello, tú no eres mi NOVIO para pedirme tal cosa…

Y se soltó de su mano. Le dedicó una última mirada, y se marchó con Near. El rubio quedó impactado por esas palabras, llegándole hasta lo más profundo.

-.-

El cielo ya se había oscurecido. Por los alrededores, se encontraba un festival, en donde la gran multitud se veía alegre. Rose había invitado a Asuii a que fueran juntas a ese festival, ya que ella se moría de ganas de ir. Ella se encontraba en casa de Asuii vistiéndose con la ya muy conocida Yukata…

-¡Jamás había usado algo como esto!- exclamó Rose, mirándose en el espejo fascinada por la yukata. Asuii se le acercó por detrás…

-Son muy lindos, verdad?

-¡Claro!

En ese momento, Asuii decidió abordar a Rose con la duda que la traía inquieta desde la tarde.

-¿Vas a invitar a Mello-kun, verdad?

El silencio se hizo presente. Rose había bajado la vista un momento, recordando lo de hace unas horas.

-No.

-¿Por qué no, Rose-chan?

-¡Porque es un estúpido!

Eso último hizo sorprender a la oriental. La ojivioleta volvió a bajar su vista.

-Hoy, me ha demostrado que no le intereso…

-¿Pero, por qué dices eso?

-¡Me besó sin permiso!

Asuii se extrañó.

-Pero, ¿no lo había hecho ya antes?

-Sí; pero esta vez, fue más intenso…

La oriental calló. Rose miró a la ventana.

-Le dije qué porque hacía tal cosa, y él me dijo que no tenía definida su respuesta, pero que mi boca lo volvía loco. Fue entonces que me volvió a besar, pero yo lo detuve, diciéndole que no estaba bien tener este tipo de conducta si él y yo no éramos novios…- relató, con mirada ausente. Asuii se quedó en silencio, esperando el final del relato.

-Entonces, el me dijo con sarcasmo que no me quebrara tanto mi cabeza, que qué más daba si él y yo no éramos novios.

La oriental se quedó muda. Nunca se imaginó que el rubio fuera a ser tan egoísta y manipulador.

-¿En serio hizo eso? No tiene vergüenza.

Rose siguió observando hacia afuera, con los ojos empapados de lágrimas. Realmente, las palabras de Mello le dolieron. Le apretujaron el corazón, cuando este estaba más lleno de esperanzas que nunca. Ella pensó, que ahora sí sería feliz con un hombre, que era posible conocer el amor correspondido y verdadero…pero se había equivocado, Mello no era más que otro de esos tipos que solo se divertían con las mujeres, no las tomaban en serio. Dejó correr una lágrima tras otra, sin poder detenerlas.

-Y lo peor del caso…-habló de repente, llamando la atención de Asuii.

-…Es que, yo lo amo, Asuii-chan…- le dijo soltando en llanto, haciendo que esa revelación la sorprendiera de paso a ella. La oriental sonrió, y acarició con dulzura la cabeza de su amiga.

-Entiendo, Rose.

Y así, mientras llegaba Near por ellas, Asuii se dedicó a llenar de ánimos a su destrozada amiga Rose, quién creía que Mello nunca entendería sus sentimientos. Qué equivocada estaba.

El albino llegó a la casa con su habitual sonrisa en la cara. Rose los presentó sonriente, sin que siquiera Near notara su pasado llanto. Salieron del lugar, y se dirigieron al festival. Los hombres de Near los escoltaban, varios en un costado y otros varios en el otro. Near no se podía dar el lujo de descuidarse, y menos llevando a dos damas con él.

Salieron, y Asuii comenzó a charlar animosamente con Near, quién solo respondía con frases cortas y llenas de frialdad. Rosemary caminaba en silencio, aparentando que estaba pensando en algo…y sí, precisamente estaba pensando en Mello.

-_"¿De verdad hice bien en no invitarlo?"_- se preguntó internamente, al sentirse fuera de lugar. Realmente lo extrañaba…pero ese miserable no se lo merecía. No se merecía que ella lo extrañase, más sin embargo, era algo que ella no podía evitar. Esa noche, quiso sentir sus besos de nuevo. Quería sentir su piel como cuando el la abrazaba, sentir su calidez y su frialdad, sentirlo a él. Lo extrañaba, mucho.

La voz de Near la hizo despertar de su ensimismamiento…

-Rose-chan, ¿A dónde desean ir primero?- le preguntó el albino, esperando una respuesta. La chica asimiló lentamente las palabras.

-Ahmm, ¿ a donde Asuii-chan?- trató de salvarse preguntándole a Asuii. Ella solo encogió los hombros.

-Tal vez, quieras ir al tiro al blanco.

-¡Sí, tiro al blanco!- exclamó, con una sonrisa bastante ancha.

-Bien, entonces vamos…

Y el albino tomó de la mano a Rosemary. Ésta se sorprendió por tal acción, pero no le vio nada de malo. Total, ellos ya eran amigos. Nadie se percató de una mirada profunda, que los miraba llena de celos.

Cuando llegaron al puesto y pidieron un tiro, la chica oriental tomó su rifle y se concentró en apuntar, mientras Rose no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué hacer.

-Debes apuntar a las figuras de allá…- le señaló Near, y ella prestó atención. Observó la escopeta y la tomó como si fuera a disparar, pero sus manos estaban temblorosas. De pronto, el albino rodeó sus brazos por detrás, y la ayudó a fijar bien la escopeta. La chica se sonrojó un poco. Near le daba las indicaciones, y ella las acataba.

Se veían felices. Realmente, Rose se estaba divirtiendo. Ya llevaban cinco juegos, y en todos había logrado ganar, gracias a que Near le ayudaba. Sonreía abiertamente. En ese momento se encontraban tomando un refrigerio.

-Los festivales nipones son muy divertidos…- exclamó la ojivioleta, tomando de su refresco.

-Sí, aunque todos los años son diferentes- le comentó Asuii, sonriéndole. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Near se veía contento, pero prefirió quedarse en silencio. En ese momento, uno de los subordinados del albino se acercó a su oído y le dijo unas cuantas palabras, el niño asintió y después miró a las chicas.

-Lo siento señoritas, me ha surgido un imprevisto. Me temo que debo marcharme. Asuii-san te pido por favor acompañes a Rose-chan a su casa, no me gustaría que se fuera sola- le dijo, con su típica sonrisa sarcástica. La chica oriental asintió. Rose le miró preocupada, ya que presentía había sido otra vez Kira. Near pasó a su lado, y muy quedito le habló…

-_No te preocupes. Todo estará bien_.

Y se marcharon.

Ya cuando se perdieron de vista, Asuii suspiró.

-Ese niño es muy antipático- se quejó con Rose, quién la miró confundida.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-¡No lo sé! Pero si noté que tú le gustas…- esta vez, le miró pícara, a lo que Rosemary se sonrojó.

-¡De qué hablas! Claro que no.

-¡Pero por supuesto que sí! Te miraba solo a ti, te ayudaba en los juegos, y también solo a ti te sonreía.

-Uhmm, yo pienso que estas exagerando.

-Estoy hablando en serio.

-Ok, lo que tú digas.

Y tomó a su refresco. Al rato, decidieron marcharse a casa, ya que ya era tarde. Mientras regresaban a la casa de Rose, la chica oriental le habló…

-Oye, Rose-chan…

-Dime.

-¿Piensas perdonar a Mello-kun?- le preguntó, con seriedad. La ojivioleta suspiró, y pensó un momento su respuesta.

-No lo sé.

-No es por defenderlo, pero creo que debes darle una segunda oportunidad.

-Lo pensaré mejor antes.

-Esta bien.

Y se despidieron, al arribar a su casa. Abrió la puerta con sus llaves, y ahí estaba el Sr. Robinson.

-¿Dónde estabas?- le preguntó, sin despegarle la mirada al libro que estaba leyendo.

-En el festival, con Asuii y…un amigo- le dijo, con un poco de miedo.

-¿Amigo?¿quién?

-Ahmm no lo conoces. No está en la escuela.

-Entonces, ¿de donde lo conoces?- otra pregunta, otro problema. Trató de inventarse una escusa que él se creyera.

-B-Bueno, Asuii me lo presentó esta noche. Creo que es algo así como un pariente lejano.

-Uhmm, entiendo. Bueno, será mejor que te vayas a dormir ya porque mañana tienes escuela.

-Sí.

Y subió las escaleras en silencio. ¡Dios! Realmente pensó que estaba perdida, pero logró salirse con la suya. Entró a su habitación, y prendió el foco. Buscó su pijama y la puso sobre su cama. Comenzó a desabotonarse el pantalón, y cuando estuvo a punto de bajarlo, volteó a la ventana, y se encontró con el rubio sarcástico. Sus ojos se expandieron, y soltó un grito.

-¡Kiaaa~!

-Shhh, tranquila muñeca no grites.

Y eso lo escuchó su tutor, quién se asomó a las escaleras y la llamó.

-Rose, ¿todo bien?

La chica se quedó estática un momento, pero luego se asomó por la puerta.

-S-Sí, no se preocupe Sr. Robinson.

Y cerró la puerta, quedito. Al voltear, se le quedó viendo enojada al rubio.

-¿Qué, yo que hice?

-¡Vete de aquí ahora!- trató de no gritar, para evitar que la escuchara su tutor.

-Pero, ¿por qué?

-¡Porque no te quiero ver, vete!- lo empujó con su débil fuerza. Él solo sonrió con sorna. Ella se le quedó viendo con el ceño fruncido. Ahora él rió.

-¿Qué es tan divertido?

-Aww vamos, ¿todavía estás enojada por lo de la tarde?

La chica se quedó en silencio, pero una mirada de ella la delató.

-Sí, todavía estás enojada.

-¿Y qué más esperabas, imbécil?- le agredió, tratando de sonar ofensiva.

-Hey, tranquila con los insultos.

-¡Déjame en paz y vete de una vez!- le ordenó, apuntando la ventana. Él chico volvió a sonreír. Se acercó a ella, pero ella retrocedió. Dio otro paso, y ella dio otros hacía atrás.

-No te me acerques…

-Vamos, sabes que te mueres por abrazarme.

Y ella no respondió. Al contrario, la hizo sonrojarse, y eso solo lo mató de la risa. Mello sabía que la tenía, y como disfrutaba avergonzarla.

-N-No es cierto.

-Ahh, tan terca como una mula.

Y la arrinconó contra la pared. Ella se quedó estática, y pegó sus palmas al muro. Él aprisionó su cabeza con ambos brazos, y acercó su cara a la de ella. Ella cerró los ojos por temor.

-Tranquila, que no te voy a hacer nada. Solo quiero que me escuches.

-¿Q-Qué quieres…?- volteó el rostro, ardiendo por lo rojo que estaba. Mello de nuevo rió.

-Lo que dije esta tarde, no era cierto. Lo siento, no debí decirlo. Perdóname si te lastimé con mis palabras- le dijo, por primera vez, con seriedad en su voz. Ella no pudo evitar mirarlo, y comprobar que lo que estaba diciendo fuera verdad. Miró sus ojos marrones, y se dio cuenta, que esas palabras eran verdaderas. No le quitó la mirada de encima.

-Entiendo. Te perdono…- le dijo, aflojando su ceño, y eso lo hizo sonreír. Se acercó más a ella, con intención de besarla.

-¡Espera!- lo detuvo, poniéndole la palma sobre la cara.

-Pero yo creí que…

-Qué te perdone, no quiere decir que voy a permitir que me sigas besuqueando. Eso se acabó, Mello- le advirtió, ahora ella hablando con seriedad. El chico se alejó, y echó un largo suspiro. Deshizo su prisión y se alejó un poco más. Ella también suspiró.

-¿Sabes? Eres muy injusta.

-¿De qué manera?

-Sabes que me traes vuelto loco, ¿por qué no quieres que yo…?

-Porque no es correcto.

Su voz, lo alertaron. Miró sus violetas ojos, y se percató del brillo tan inmenso que tenían.

-Entonces, ¿Qué quieres que haga para que tú me aceptes?

-Primero, tienes que saber que me tienes que tomar en serio. No soy una fácil, como a las que estás acostumbrado.

-Gracias por echármelo en cara- se burló.

-Segundo, ¡demuéstramelo! No creas que con solo palabras bonitas y miradas dulces voy a caer rendida. El amor se demuestra con hechos, no con palabras.

-¡Ahh! Y mientras yo me desvivo por ti, tú te paseas con el idiota de Near- ahora él se quejó. Desde que se fue con él, había querido decirle eso.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo.

-¡Claro que sí! Mientras que tú te vas a "dar la vuelta" con él, yo me estoy muriendo de celos.

Eso la sorprendió. ¿Mello, celoso, y de Near? Era absurdo, a ella no le gustaba Near.

-¿Celos?¿Por qué?- no entendía, y quería saber porqué.

-¡Qué no te das cuenta! Desde que te llevé al trabajo, a Near le empezaste a gustar- se lo recriminó, sorprendiéndola de más. ¿Era cierto todo eso?

-Yo…no lo sabía.

-¡Pues, debiste de haberlo hecho!

-Un momento, Near a mi no me interesa en lo más mínimo. Es verdad que me agrada, pero no me gusta. Deberías saberlo también.

Esas palabras, lo aliviaron. Aflojó su ceño que ya había fruncido, y la sonrisa regresó a su rostro.

-¿De verdad?- le preguntó, con una sonrisa escondiendo una corazonada.

-Sí, de verdad.

Suspiró aliviado. Ella ya lo había dicho, ahora ya no había nada qué temer.

-Bueno entonces. Me voy, muñeca.

-Y deja de decirme "muñeca", "primor" o lo que sea que se le parezca.

-Ok, tranquila bonita.

Le dedicó una mirada asesina. Él solo rió. Después, tomó la seriedad que ya había dejado a un lado, y la miró. Ella se estremeció por aquélla mirada tan profunda.

-Una cosa si quiero que te quede clara, Rose.

Ella asintió, temerosa.

-Ese idiota, no se va a quedar contigo. Si él va a ir con todo, yo voy a ir con el doble. Tú serás mía, le guste a quién le guste, incluyéndote a ti.

Y después, le lanzó un beso, guiñándole un ojo.

-Buenas noches, preciosa.

Y salió por la misma ventana por la que había entrado. Ella, por impulso, se asomó, para verlo marcharse. Él volteó, como si se hubiera olvidado de decirle algo.

-¡Ahh, lo olvidaba!- exclamó, y la miró- lindas pantis.

Y ahora sí, se marchó. La chica se sonrojó hasta los pies, y volteó hacía abajo, para notar como sus interiores se veían perfectamente. Se tapó el rostro bastante avergonzada. Maldiciéndolo, comenzó a cambiarse por su pijama. Se metió entre las sábanas, y cerró los ojos. La viva imagen de Mello la asaltó, impidiéndole relajarse.

-_"Es un completo idiota…y un pervertido"_- se dijo internamente, volviéndose a sonrojar. Abrió sus ojos lentamente, y miró al techo. Hoy, había dado un paso importante. Se había atrevido a ponerle un alto a Mello, aún a pesar de su voluntad, ya que ella también disfrutaba besarlo y abrazarlo. Pero sabía que era lo correcto. Ahora él la tomaría en serio, y trataría de conquistarla de alguna manera.

-_"Espero que no sea una extraña…"_- volvió a exclamar en pensamientos. Sonrió ante eso, ya que de Mello se podía esperar lo inesperable. Suspiró, y cerró sus ojos dispuesta a dormir. Mañana, tendría que ir a la escuela.

~.~

De repente, sus ojos se abrieron. Parpadearon un par de veces, y después los frotó. Un bostezo se escapó de su boca. Se incorporó en la cama y volteó hacia una de las ventanas. El cielo aún estaba oscuro. Volteó a su reloj, y se dio cuenta de que marcaba las 5:40 am. 20 minutos para que sonara la alarma. Chistó de disgusto. Como supo que ya no podría dormir esos 20 minutos faltantes, decidió meterse a bañar. Tomó su uniforme del armario y lo colocó sobre su cama. Luego, mientras se deshacía de su ropa, encendió el televisor. En ese momento, se encontraba en un canal de noticias donde comentaban un nuevo asesinato de parte de Kira. Se trataba de un jovencito demente que había violado brutalmente a 15 de sus compañeras de clase y después las había decapitado sin piedad. Se estremeció al pensar en eso. El estudiante no se veía mayor de 15 años. Miró con tristeza la televisión. Después, los anfitriones del programa comenzaron a hablar maravillas de Kira. La chica decidió apagar la televisión e irse a la bañera.

Mientras se encontraba ahí, recordó las palabras que le dijo Mello…

_-Kira es un asesino sin piedad. Aún a pesar de que él "castiga" a la gente mala, no puedo estar de parte de él. Aunque lo justifique de esa manera, lo que él comete es un asesinato. No se diferencia mucho de las personas que asesina. Es por eso que debo atraparlo, no importa si tengo que dar mi vida para ello…-_

Rose suspiró. En el fondo, apoyaba las palabras de Mello. Aunque también temía por él. No quería que él muriera, no. Se mantuvo así durante unos largos minutos. Si ella tuviera la oportunidad de obtener la manera que Kira usa para asesinar, ¿probablemente la usaría solo para matarlo a él? Esa pregunta inundó de dudas a la chica. Si ella tuviera la oportunidad de ayudar a Mello, matando a Kira, ¿Mello estaría fuera de peligro? Una pregunta más que no tenía respuesta, o más bien, que no la conocía. Suspiró. Debía darse prisa.

Luego de varios minutos, terminó de bañarse. Se puso su uniforme recién lavado y planchado. Cepillaba su oscuro y largo cabello con delicadeza. No podía concentrarse, él no la dejaba. Sus ojos, fijos en el espejo, perdidos en su reflejo…con el rostro sonriente del rubio en sus pensamientos. Suspiró.

"_Mello…"_, mencionó en sus adentros. Seguía cepillando su cabello, sin siquiera pensar. Pensaba en todo: en su sonrisa, en sus penetrantes ojos marrones, en sus fuertes brazos, en su calidez cuando la abrazaba, en lo atractivo que se ve cuando monta su moto. Definitivamente, era su propio prototipo de hombre perfecto. Aunque, lo arruinaba esa actitud desinteresada y sin seriedad que tomaba, además de su egoísmo y narcicismo. Pero, a estas alturas, ya no le importaba. Ya estaba acostumbrada a siempre llevarse una desilusión. Volvió a suspirar. Dejó por fin en paz al cepillo, y comenzó a maquillarse un poco. Delineaba sus ojos delicadamente, ponía pequeños trazos de rubor en sus pómulos, y pintaba sus labios de un cálido rosa. Se veía bien, eso ella pensaba. Al terminar, se echó una última mirada al espejo. Sonrió a su reflejo.

Bajó a toda prisa por las escaleras, y el Sr. Robinson la esperaba en el comedor.

-Buenos días, Sr. Robinson.

-Buenos días, Rose- contestó el hombre, sin despegarle los ojos al periódico que estaba leyendo.

-¿Cómo amaneció?- le preguntó Rose, sacando un tema de conversación, sirviéndose una tostada y una taza de café, tomando asiento al lado del hombre.

-Bien, en lo que cabe- como que medio se quejó.

-Ha tenido mucho trabajo últimamente, ¿eh?- exclamó, dándole un sorbo a su café caliente.

-Sí. La empresa esta teniendo una buena racha, sus productos se venden bien, y uno como empleado debe cumplir con su trabajo. Apenas y puedo descansar con el montón de trabajo que tengo todos los días.

-Uhmm, ya veo.

-¿Y qué tal la escuela?¿Todo bien, te has acoplado al idioma y a las clases?- le preguntó, por primera vez dejando a un lado el periódico y prestarle atención a su tostada medio fría.

-Sí, las clases están bien, el idioma pues, aún no lo domino al 100%. El único problema sería el horario. ¡Es tan difícil!- exclamó, cerrando los ojos, y dándole un mordisco a su tostada.

-Entiendo. Será mejor que te vayas acoplando a el Rose, ya que estaremos una larga temporada aquí en Japón. O al menos mientras yo tenga trabajo aquí y no me trasladen de nuevo.

-¡Qué bien! Me gusta este país.

El Sr. Robinson le lanza una mirada de extrañeza.

-Pero si hace unos 3 meses decías que no querías venir para acá, que preferías quedarte con Madeleine en Inglaterra.

Rosemary tragó con dificultad.

-Bueno, eso decía antes porque no conocía para nada Japón; pero me he dado cuenta que es un país en verdad hermoso- se intentó justificar, tomando de nuevo a su café.

-Bien, si tú lo dices…

Y se generó un ligero silencio. Rose suspiró un poco aliviada. De repente, Robinson habló.

-Y…¿ya has encontrado a alguien que te guste?

La chica se atraganta con el café. Empieza a toser. El Sr. Robinson se aleja de nuevo del periódico, mirándola ligeramente divertido.

-N-No se de q-que habla…- le dijo con dificultad, debido al ataque de tos que le había dado. El hombre no pudo contener su sonrisa.

-Ya veo que sí.

La chica se colorea bastante. El la sigue mirando.

-¿Cómo es?

-¿Quién?

-Déjate de juegos Rose, sabes de qué hablo.

La ojivioleta suspira. Dios, que estrés.

-Ahmm pues, es alto, fuerte y bastante guapo.

La sonrisa del hombre se hace más grande, haciendo que el sonrojo de Rose se ensanche también.

-Uhmm, ya veo. No lo conozco, ¿o sí?

-N-No.

Y se le queda mirando fijamente. No podía sostenerle la vista, por lo avergonzada que se encontraba.

-Espero conocerlo pronto.

Y ella no le contestó. Él sonrió. Ciertamente, esa niña estaba creciendo. Y él como su padre que se sentía, empezaba a sentir melancolía.

"_Ya es toda una señorita…"_, pensó para sí, al observarla una vez más. Aquéllos finos rasgos de mujer, y esa belleza sin igual de ella. Era todo un primor. Y él esperaba que el hombre de quién ella se enamorara, la supiera valorar. Que la proteja con su vida, y que la ame intensamente. Sonrió una vez más. El futuro…estaba lleno de maravillas. Y él se moría de ganas de admirarlas. En eso, mira su reloj de pulso, y luego mira a la chica.

-Será mejor que salgas ya.

-¡Tiene razón!

Y se levanta rápidamente. Coge su bolso, se lava los dientes, y sale como un rayo de la casa, gritando desde la puerta su despedida.

-¡Regreso más tarde. Nos vemos!

-¡Vete con cuidado!

Y se marcha. Él suspira. Qué niña.

-.-

Descanso. Un agradable ambiente se creaba en la cafetería. Rose y Asuii conversaban muy amenamente.

-¡No puedo creer que le hayas dicho eso!- exclamaba con bastante asombro la oriental. Rose solo reía.

-¡Ni yo! Te juro que no sé de donde saqué el valor para hacerlo.

-Pero, así pusiste en su lugar a Mello-kun.

-Sí.

Silencio.

-¿Con qué crees que te salga ésta vez?

Lo piensa un momento. Luego, sonríe.

-No tengo idea; pero me muero de ganas por verlo.

Después de eso, el descanso llegó a su fin. Entraron a clases.

La salida se acercaba. Una figura masculina caminaba por los pasillos, con esa elegancia que lo caracterizaban. Todos al verlo pasar, se quedaban asombrados.

La clase de Rose estaba en Física. Solo faltaban 3 minutos para salir. Ella miraba fijamente al frente, pero su mente en otro lado.

"_Mello, ¿qué estarás haciendo ahora?"_, se preguntó para sí. Anotaba las fórmulas escritas en el pizarrón, pero en realidad no tenía ni idea de lo que escribía. En la esquina superior derecha de su cuaderno, hizo un garabato de Mello en caricatura, bastante graciosa; que debajo decía 'Mello', y al final dibujó un corazoncito. Suspiró. Quería verlo. Sí, quería verlo. Ya había pasado un tiempo prudente. Volvió a suspirar. En ese momento, el timbre toca. Y todos arremolinados intentan salir.

Asuii y Rose caminaban y platicaban por el pasillo, dirigiéndose a la salida. En eso, Rose choca accidentalmente con alguien.

-¡Lo siento!- se disculpó, y miró al joven, que recibió su mirada con una sonrisa traviesa.

-No te preocupes.

Y siguió caminando. La chica se le queda viendo a su espalda. En eso, Asuii se le acerca.

-¡Waa!¡Qué afortunada eres!

Ella la voltea a ver confundida.

-¿De qué hablas?

-¡No me digas que no sabes quién era él!

-Pues, no. No sé quién es- le dice, más intrigada aún.

-Es Yagami Light, es genio que estudió aquí hace varias generaciones.

-¿Yagami…Light?

**Bueno, hasta aquí ha quedado. ¿Les gustó? Pues pueden dejarme su apreciado comentario. Espero que así sea n_n.**

**Gracias por leer; nos vemos!**

_**AbbyKoikeSan…**_


	5. Pain

**¡Hola queridos lectores! Aquí andamos de vuelto con otro capítulo de esta historia. Después de haber ido a la Animex 2011 (en donde pude ver a mi amorsote César Franco), creo que un rayo de luz iluminó mi cabecita porque se me ocurrió algo para continuarlo. Y fue más pronto de lo que tuve previsto.**

**Aprovecho para agradecerles eternamente a aquéllos que se molestaron en dejarme su comentario. Por ustedes es por quiénes esta historia esta viva aquí en FF! Los adoro un montón.**

**Bien, sin más preámbulos, los dejo con el capítulo. Agradecería que leyeran la nota del final n_n.**

**A leer!**

**Capítulo No. 5: "Pain"**

Se sentó de lleno en el sofá. Dio un largo suspiro de cansancio, y luego desenvolvió ese delicioso chocolate que se le había antojado desde el principio del día. Al dejar una parte descubierta, la mordió con tal dramatismo, y una sonrisa hermosa pintada en su rostro.

-¡Hey, Mello!- exclamó uno de esos tipos que le ayudaban, uno de los muchos nunca se aprendió el nombre. El susodicho, aún con un pedazo de chocolate en la boca, volteó.

-Alguien te busca.

-¿De quién se trata?

Pero, la persona que aguardaba afuera, pudo escuchar claramente esa pregunta.

-Soy yo, Mello.

E inmediatamente, el rubio distinguió al dueño de esa voz. Con una mueca pintada, exclamó…

-Déjale pasar.

Fue entonces, que se dejó ver a un chico con googles de cabello en un tono casi rojizo, y una camisa a rayas con un chaleco café. En cuanto puso un pie dentro, el rubio rebelde le dirigió una mirada animada.

-Cuánto tiempo, Mello- saludó el muchacho, fumándose un cigarro.

El susodicho ensanchó más su mueca.

-Sí…Matt.

Entonces el pelirrojo, se sentó lentamente en el sillón.

-¿Qué te trae por estos lares?- le preguntó con cierta amabilidad el rebelde rubio, fijando sus intensos ojos azules sobre su amigo. Matt dejó escapar algo de humo de su boca.

-Me has pedido ayuda, ¿no? Por eso he venido…

Mello estalló en una risa divertida.

-Yo nunca dije que necesitaba tu ayuda.

Él otro sonrió.

-Pero si la necesitas.

Y eso le hizo sonreír. Él era su único y mejor amigo, desde que se encontraban en la Wammy. Le tenía un enorme respeto, así como estimo y entera confianza.

-Bueno, debo aceptar que sí.

Y al escuchar eso, el chico de googles le miró sorprendido.

-¿Tienes algún problema con Kira?

Mello suspira.

-No es tanto el caso, es algo más…personal.

Matt sonríe divertido.

-¿Ah, tú preocupándote por tu vida personal?

-Cállate, bastardo.

Y el pelirrojo estalló en risas.

-¿De que te ríes, maldito?- le reclamó, sonriendo él también.

-Es la primera vez que te escucho decir eso, Mello.

El rubio suspira.

-Sí, lo sé.

Matt, al ver la seriedad que había adoptado el rubio, también optó por ponerse serio.

-¿De que se trata?- le preguntó, fijando su mirada en él.

Mello, algo incómodo, se puso de pie.

-Es algo, que no sé muy bien como debo de hacerlo.

El de googles siguió con sus ojos todo el recorrido que hicieron los pies de Mello, preocupándose un poco; más sin embargo, permaneció en silencio.

-Mis acciones, han herido a alguien…

-¿Alguien?

Él lo miró.

-Alguien importante para mí.

Y el pelirrojo, pudo notar la sinceridad brillando en sus ojos azules, destellando con verdadero fervor.

-¿Qué le has hecho a esa persona?

Al escuchar esa pregunta, el rostro de Mello se ruborizó un poco.

-Bueno, se podría decir, que ha malinterpretado mis acciones.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no eran las correctas, no con ella…

Fue entonces, que Matt cayó completamente en lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Mello, ¿acaso tienes un problema…de _amor_?

El rubio al escuchar esa palabra, se estremeció por completo. Y el pelirrojo al ver esa reacción, supo que estaba completamente en lo cierto.

-¡Sí, es un problema de amor!

Completamente ruborizado, el rubio volteó a verle.

-¿En serio es eso?

-¡Completamente!

El de googles se puso de pie, y rodeó el hombro de su amigo.

-Entonces, se trata de una chica especial…

Y Mello asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Ella te gusta?- le miró con ojos pícaros. El rubio sonrió.

-Más de lo que llegué a pensar.

Matt quedó totalmente impactado.

-¡¿Hablas en serio?

Pero eso hizo enojar un poco al rubio.

-¡Por supuesto que sí, idiota!

Luego, el pelirrojo se puso a analizar las cosas.

-Pero, ¿Qué le has hecho a esa chica?

El sonrojo volvió a sus pómulos.

-B-Bueno…la, la he besado sin su permiso…más de una vez.

-¡Oye, no has perdido el tiempo!

-Pero, lo he hecho sin ser su novio.

-Oh, entiendo. Las mujeres son un poco especiales en ese tema.

Mello suspira, aceptando que eso era verdad.

-Si lo sé, y sé que tiene razón, pero…

-¿Pero…?

Lo mira con toda la seriedad de la que era capaz.

-Ella me encanta, me vuelve loco. Desde que la conocí, no he podido concentrarme en nada. Y la tentación de sus labios, es algo con lo que no contaba. Toda ella, es algo que me sorprendió.

-Mello, hablas como si estuvieras…enamorado.

Sorprendido por escuchar esa palabra, le miró a los ojos.

-¿Y si es así?¿Sí estoy realmente enamorado de ella?

-¿Eso sería un problema?

El chico se detuvo a pensar en esa pregunta. ¿Rose se convertiría en un problema que le impediría resolver el caso de Kira?

-No lo sé.

-A ver Mello, dejemos una cosa clara…¿Tú la amas, sí o no?

Ni siquiera tuvo que pensarlo.

-Con toda mi alma.

Al escuchar eso, Matt sonrió suavemente.

-Entonces, ¿qué te detiene? Sí lo que sientes por ella es así de grande, deberías hacérselo saber.

-Pero, si ella al estar a mi lado, sale lastimada…

-No te preocupes por eso.

-¿Eh?

El pelirrojo se acercó a él, con una franca sonrisa pintada en su cara.

-Ya que tendrá a su príncipe Mello para protegerla, ¿no?

Y esas palabras, esas simples palabras, hicieron que su cabeza dejara de dar tantas vueltas, y se decidiera por fin.

-Tienes razón.

Matt sonrió.

-Bien, entonces. Por lo visto, y porque sé que eres un lento en estas cosas, estoy cien por ciento seguro que ella aún no sabe lo que sientes por ella.

-Pero, se lo he demostrado con mis besos…

-Eso no basta, Mello. Hay veces en las que, las palabras son la única manera en la que se puede expresar lo que uno siente.

El rubio suspira, exasperado.

-¡Bueno que es tan difícil todo esto! Tú sabes que nunca he sido bueno con las palabras, yo soy más de acciones, y ella tiene que saberlo.

-Mello, si de verdad quieres conquistarla, las palabras son necesarias.

El rubio rebelde le miró, consternado por haber escuchado palabras tales salir de su boca. Y con su característica y hermosa sonrisa, dirigió su vista a la ventana.

-Tienes razón.

Y el pelirrojo sonrió.

-¡Vaya, será posible que al fin conseguirás una novia!- exclamó, sentándose de nuevo en el sillón, sacando otro cigarro de su bolsillo.

-Cállate, idiota.

Y ambos, se quedaron disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

-.-

Rose se encontraba de camino a su casa, cuando a una cuadra, se encuentra con el pequeño Near.

-Ya has vuelto, Rose.

-¡Nero-kun!- exclamó ella, claramente sorprendida por tener al albino casi frente a su casa. Pero él la recibió con una sonrisa juguetona.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó, acercándose más a él.

-Sólo he venido a visitarte; ¿te he molestado?- fue su turno de responder, con su típica voz pícara.

-N-No, claro que no. Entonces, ¿por qué no me acompañas a casa?

-Sería buena idea.

Y juntos, uno al costado del otro, se dirigieron a la casa de Rose. Pero lo que ella no se esperaba, era ver ahí a su tutor.

-¡S-Señor Robinson!- exclamó, al solo dar unos pasos dentro.

-Rose.

Pero su ceño se frunció al notar a la pequeña figura que se hallaba a las espaldas de su protegida.

-Buenas tardes, Sr. Robinson- exclamó, extremadamente formal el pequeño albino. Él hombre no tuvo más que devolver el saludo. Rose, nerviosa, estaba a punto de presentarlos, pero…

-Me llamo Near Urahara, encantado de conocerlo.

-Y-Yo soy James Robinson. El gusto es mío.

Y el silencio se apoderó del momento. Rose sentía crecer su nerviosismo a cada segundo que pasaba, así que decidió romper el hielo.

-B-Bueno Sr. Robinson, e-estaremos aquí…

-No te apures Rose, yo ya iba de salida. Solo estaba esperando a que llegaras…

-Ah, bueno…

Y tomó su saco para salir. Cogió las llaves y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Volveré en un rato más. Hoy te toca hacer la cena.

-S-Sí…

Y antes de salir, fulminó con la mirada al niño, quién ensanchó más su sonrisa.

-Qué le vaya bien, Sr. Robinson.

-Gracias…

Y después de una última inspección, salió. Rose suspiró salvada, y se echó al sillón.

-Vaya, eso fue tenso.

Near sonrió.

-Tu tutor es interesante.

Ella sólo volvió a suspirar. En ese momento, recuerda que tenía visitas.

-¡Ay, lo siento! He sido muy descortés. Por favor, toma asiento Near-kun, enseguida traigo café…

Y él la obedeció. Se sentó como siempre lo hacía sobre el sillón, y comenzó a analizar lentamente la casa. No era tan grande, y tenía detalles occidentales. Observó fotos en los estantes: una de los padres de Rose, Rosemary cuando se graduó de la escuela elemental, una del Sr. Robinson con Rose, y varias parecidas.

Ella estaba en la cocina. Servía delicadamente café en una taza, y té en otra. Se veía sonriente. Pero, en ese momento, recuerda el breve encuentro que tuvo con Light Yagami, aquél sujeto misterioso con ojos penetrantes. Pensó un momento en preguntarle a Near sí lo conocía, ya que él llevaba más tiempo en Japón que ella.

-Disculpa la tardanza.

-No te preocupes.

Y posó las dos tazas en la mesa del centro, y se sentó al lado del niño. Suspiró quedamente.

-Oye, Near-kun…

-Dime, Rose- le dijo, mientras sorbía extrañamente su café.

-¿Tú conoces a Light Yagami?

De la nada, Near se detuvo, en seco. Ella lo miró, extrañada. Se había quedado como una piedra.

-¿Near-kun, pasa algo?

Él, en silencio, dejó delicadamente la taza sobre la mesita.

-Light Yagami, dices.

-Sí.

-¿De dónde lo has sacado?

Ella se extraña, al haber escuchado una pregunta tan precavida.

-Hoy, visitó nuestro colegio. No sé muy bien porqué, ya que no sé nada de él. ¿Tú sí?

-¿Tuviste contacto con él?- le preguntó, viéndola ahora a los ojos. Ella se cohibió ante sus ojos.

-B-Bueno, él y yo chocamos por accidente.

Pero él no dijo nada. Miró a la nada, sin ninguna expresión en la cara, y comenzó a relatar…

-Light Yagami es un joven genio de 25 años. Él…forma parte de la policía, dedicados a perseguir a Kira. Él fue el compañero de L la mayor parte del caso, hasta que L murió. Desde entonces, se dedica a perseguir a Kira, en nombre de L.

Rose quedó sorprendida. Light Yagami era un hombre muy bueno, y justo. Pero, había algo en los ojos de Near, que la precavían que no estaba del todo en lo cierto.

-Vaya, eso es increíble.

Near la miró, incrustándole sus pesados ojos.

-L, siempre creyó, que él era Kira.

Rose guardó silencio.

-Siempre sospechó de él, hasta su último aliento. Y esas sospechas, también como su misión de atraparlo, nos las dejó a sus sucesores.

-Entonces, ustedes creen…que Light Yagami, ¿es Kira?

-Aún no podemos comprobarlo, pero estamos en la tarea de hacerlo. Yo trabajo con un grupo del FBI, la SPK, y Mello trabaja por su cuenta.

-No lo sabía…

-Y era mejor que no lo supieras. Así, no tendrías que preocuparte por nosotros.

Pero ella guardó silencio.

-Ese detective, L…era muy bueno.

-El mejor.

Rose bajó la vista.

-Pero, sin embargo murió, a causa de Kira. Murió sin descubrir, lo que él tanto sospechaba.

Un extraño silencio los rodeó. Una nostalgia se respiraba en el ambiente.

-Near-kun.

Y el aludido volteó al llamado.

-¿Tú sabes cuál es el método que usa Kira para asesinar?- le preguntó, realmente curiosa. Near expandió un momento los ojos, pero segundos después volvió a su inexpresión de siempre.

-Existe un cuaderno, llamado "Death Note", con el cuál puedes matar a alguien con solo escribir su nombre en él. Esa, es la manera que usa Kira para matar.

No lo podía creer. ¿Cómo que existía un cuaderno asesino, que era capaz de matar a quién desearas solo con escribir su nombre en sus páginas?

-Eso es horrible…

-Sí, lo sé.

Pero la curiosidad la volvió a inundar.

-¿Tú lo has visto, un Death Note?

-Sí. Incluso Mello, tuvo la oportunidad de tocar uno, y ver al Shinigami dueño de él.

-¿Shinigami?¿Qué es eso?

-Un _Shinigami_, es un Dios de la Muerte. Todos los Shinigamis tienen una Death Note.

Sus ojos se expandieron por la impresión. ¿Existían realmente esas cosas? Ella nunca fue de esas personas supersticiosas, pero Near se veía muy convencido como para no creerle. En sus ojos se reflejaba la verdad. Pero, lo que no comprendía, era como un niño de no más de 15 años trabajaba con el FBI en busca del asesino más peligroso del mundo. Sí, sabía que era un chico superdotado y toda la historia, pero aún así le pareció reprobable que involucraran a alguien tan joven en algo así. Pero Near es una persona muy misteriosa. Si al principio, pensó lo mismo de Mello, el pequeño niño de cabello blanco que en ese momento la miraba, era aún más misterioso que el rubio.

En ese momento, un extraño recuerdo la inundó. Veía claramente una habitación, llena de juguetes. Después, en un costado de esa habitación, se encontraba un piano azabache. Luego, todo se desvaneció.

-¿Rose-chan, estás bien?- le preguntó el niño, ligeramente preocupado se pudo notar. Ella solo sacudió su cabeza un momento.

-Sí, no te preocupes.

Y le sonrió. Después, recordó lo que estaba pensando antes de ese incidente.

-¿Qué edad tienes, Near?

El chico, un poco asombrado, bajó sus ojos negros.

-Pues…tengo 15 años, Rose.

Entonces, la edad que ella le acomodaba no estaba tan equivocada de la realidad. Era sólo un niño, eso era lo que él le daba de impresión. Con sus gestos aún infantiles, su extraña manía de tomar un mechón de su cabello, además de que le encantaba estar rodeado de juegos y juguetes.

-Entonces, eres sólo un niño, Near-kun.

-No soy tan joven, pero tampoco un adulto.

-¿No tienes miedo?

Esa pregunta le llamó la atención.

-¿Miedo a qué?

Ella se acercó un poco más a él.

-Miedo a Kira, a ser asesinado por él. Yo en tu lugar, si lo tendría.

Y una pequeña mueca, o al menos los indicios de ella, se dejaron notar en sus labios.

-No le tengo miedo a Kira. Y tú, no debes temer, ya que yo estoy aquí para protegerte.

Y esa la hizo sonrojar ligeramente. Ahora estaba completamente segura, que ese niño le recordaba a Mello en cierto sentido. Ambos tenían una manera de hablar sarcástica y seductora, y ambos tenían una extraña manía: Near con sus mechones y sus juguetes, y Mello con su chocolate.

-Me recuerdas a Mello- le comentó sin pensarlo un momento, ya que fue un impulso que le salió del pecho. Y esos obres negros, se abrieron de par en par.

-¿Qué podemos tener él y yo de parecidos?- le preguntó, realmente ansioso por escuchar su respuesta.

Pero, ella lo pensó un momento. Al mirarlo de nuevo, se dio cuenta que sus ojos no mostraban las mismas emociones. Esas hermosas perlas negras, le reflejaban serenidad. Una especie de burlona, brillante y audaz serenidad. En cambio esos hermosos zafiros que le pertenecían a Mello, le mostraban confianza. Le mostraban arrogancia, fuerza, voluntad, valor. Todo lo que los ojos de Near no tenían. Y al caer en cuenta, en verdad que ellos dos, no eran tan parecidos entre sí.

-Yo creo Near, que en lo único que se parecen, es en que ambos son brillantes.

Le mintió, lo sabía. Pero, aún así ella sentía que le decía la verdad. Pero esa respuesta, fue suficiente para que Near sonriera ampliamente.

"_Esta chica, realmente tiene algo…que me hace no poder dejarla a un lado"_, pensó para sí el chico. No estaba muy seguro, pero sintió delicadamente un calorcito en sus pómulos.

-Mello es muy afortunado.

Y eso la dejó perpleja.

-¿Eh?

Pero él volvió a sonreír.

-Conozco muy bien a Mello. Tanto, como para decirte que es extremadamente posesivo. El haberte encontrado primero que yo, y el haber descubierto mis extraños sentimientos hacía a ti; créeme que eso bastó como para hacer crecer ese sentimiento en él.

-¿T-Tus sentimientos…hacía mi?

-Sí, mis sentimientos.

Silencio. No hubo más palabras, sólo un entrecruce de miradas. Luego, un suspiro.

-Pero, es algo que aun no defino muy bien. Así, que olvidémoslo por hoy.

Y ella no tuvo otra opción más que asentir. ¿Era así de extraño este niño menor que ella, y que claramente se le había declarado, pero él se hizo el tonto poniendo esa excusa?

-Lo siento, Rose. Debo trabajar. Así que me debo ir por hoy.

-C-Claro.

Y ambos se pusieron de pie. Ella lo acompañó hasta la puerta. Pero antes de que él se marchara, se volvió hacia ella.

-Una pregunta, Rose.

Y ella esperó.

-Si en este día, Mello y yo te dijéramos cosas parecidas, ¿en quién preferirías confiar?

Pero ella no le dijo nada. Esa pregunta, era muy difícil de responder. Pero, era tan obvia la respuesta.

-En Mello- le dijo con firmeza. Y él, con un sentimiento indescifrable en sus ojos, se marchó.

Ella le miró partir. Esa conversación con él, fue muy extraña. Pero, algo tenía que salir como resultado después de haberse juntado con personas tan raritas.

-.-

Unas horas después de que Near se marchó, y a unas cuadras del último lugar en donde estuvo, dos muchachos discutían.

-¡Es que, no puedo decirle eso!

-¿Por qué no, Mello?

-¡Porque es muy vergonzoso decirle tales palabras!

Y el pelirrojo suspiró. Su amigo era un reverendo imbécil.

-Eres un idiota- le espetó, y entonces le dio la espalda, y suspiró contando hasta diez. El joven rubio se rascó la cabeza, en señal de desesperación.

-No es que sea así Matt, es solo que siento que no me creerá si le digo algo como eso.

-¿Y por qué no te creería?

El rubio suspiró.

-Porque ella sabe que yo no soy de las personas que dicen cosas como esas.

El de googles enarcó graciosamente sus cejas.

-Tienes razón, tú no tienes talento para el romanticismo.

-Gracias por recordármelo- se burló, por los ánimos.

Pero una sonrisa de comprensión se dibujó en los labios del chico de pelo rojo. Y fumándose un-delicioso, a su parecer-cigarrillo, miró a la lejanía.

-Entonces, debes decirle lo que te nazca en el momento.

Y así, sin más, se marchó; dejando al pobre rubio a su suerte. Y ese rubio, no pudo más que suspirar.

"_Estoy a punto de hacer mi primera declaración de amor en toda mi vida, y el desgraciado de mi 'mejor amigo' me abandona a mi puta suerte. Vaya amigo que eres, Matt"_, pensó de alguna forma molesto. Pero no podía culparlo a él, ya que el único culpable era él mismo.

Si las cosas no salían como estaban planeadas, era solo su culpa. Su estúpida culpa. Por ser un idiota, estúpido y terco chico sin sentido del romance. Matt le había dado su consejo, y fue suficiente para sentirse agradecido. Ese tonto, como lo quería. Pero, esos no eran momentos ni circunstancias para pensar en eso; él tenía algo más importante que hacer. Suspiró.

-Perfecto, en marcha…

Y aunque titubeantes, sus piernas dieron los primeros pasos. Como era un estúpido –a su parecer-, no llevaba un ramo de rosas o unos chocolates –a parte de que él mismo se los comería antes de dárselos a ella-; solo iba armado con su valor y unas palabras aún desconocidas. Solo con eso.

"_Pero, eso debe bastar ¿no?"_, exclamó en su cabeza. De lo poco que conocía del romance, estaba seguro que las mujeres caían rendidas a los pies de un hombre cuando ellos les decían lo que ellas querían escuchar. Solo con pronunciarles palabras dulces y llenas de amor, eso bastaba para hacerlas correr a sus brazos. Pero claro, como él estaba acostumbrado a estar con mujeres a lo mucho una noche, y sin ningún compromiso, no era necesario que les dijera nada. Y eso a él le daba lo mismo, con solo sentir sus…en fin.

"_Pero Rose es diferente. Ella es dulce, cariñosa e inocente. Sí, admito que tiene un cuerpo buenísimo, pero no creo que decírselo me ayude"_, pensó un momento, mientras se acercaba más a la casa de la de ojos violetas. Y su imagen vivaz se cruzó por su cabeza. Con cada uno de sus detalles en su lugar. Era tan hermosa y angelical, que hasta sentía que solo con pensarla la desgastaba. Toda su vida deseo encontrar a una mujer así, aunque nunca en su desgraciada vida lo hubiese admitido. Ella era perfecta, con sus obres violetas que lo traspasaban cada vez que se fijaban en él, con su sonrisa que le alumbraba día a día, con su voz, con sus manos, su cabello…

"_Vaya, pensar en ella me hacer sentir caliente. Diablos."_

Y cuando menos se lo esperó, la enorme puerta de la casa de Rose se encontraba en sus narices. Tragó pesado un momento.

-Vamos Mihael, tú puedes. Una mujer no puede ganarte, y menos se te puede escapar- se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta, intentando aumentar una décima su extinto valor. Destensó sus hombros, sacudió sus manos…era como si se preparara para una pelea o algo por el estilo. Y con la mirada más decidida de la que fue capaz, sus nudillos tocaron la puerta…

Dentro de la casa, Rosemary terminaba la pasta que desde la tarde venía cocinando, cuando escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

"_¿Quién será a esta hora?"_, pensó cuando se fijó que eran las 7:20 de la tarde. Ella nunca recibía visitas a esa hora cuando se encontraba sola en casa. Se quitó el delantal, y fue a atender…

Fuera de la casa, una bomba de nervios se encontraba frente a la puerta. Sin poder evitarlo, Mello no podía dejar de temblar. Pensaba y volvía a pensar acerca de las palabras que debería decirle a la chica que tanto le gustaba.

"_Rose, hoy estás muy hermosa…no, que cursi…Buenas noches, ¡Oh vaya! Hoy luces divina, Rose…¡no, que estúpido suena!"_, se repetía muchas frases parecidas, mientras su cara mostraba con gestos su reacción ante cada una de ellas. Realmente, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué decirle a Rose. Estaba consciente que ella deseaba que le dijera algo que sonara convincente, que ella deseaba escuchar que la amaba más que a nada…pero Mello no era de esas palabras. Él sabía, que muy dentro de él, todo ya estaba dicho, pero le era tan difícil transmitirlo en palabras. Nunca había hablado de cómo se sentía, ni que era lo que pensaba respecto a otra persona. Pero sentía que era el momento de madurar, y darse a expresar como nunca lo había hecho. Así que, sin ninguna palabra aún, esperó a que ella abriera la puerta…

Y la abrió.

-.-

Mientras tanto, Near conversaba con alguien en las oficinas de la SPK…

-Entonces, Mello justo ahora debe estar hablando con ella- le comentaba cierto chico pelirrojo mientras se fumaba el tercer cigarrillo del capítulo. Near no mostraba expresión alguna. Los ojos de Matt se postraron sobre el pequeño de pelo blanco.

-No te digo esto para traicionar a Mello. Sólo te lo estoy comentando para saber qué harás tú al respecto, ya que veo claramente como te enferma saber eso.

Pero el silencio no se interrumpió, Near continuó con la misma expresión de la del principio.

-Es coherente que pienses así, ya que tú y él son buenos amigos.

Pero el de googles no entendió ese comentario. Near fijó sus orbes ahora excitados sobre la oscura ciudad de Tokyo.

-Pero, esto no acaba aquí…

Y un sentimiento de tristeza se reflejó en su mirada, lo cuál no pasó desapercibido por el chico de googles, quién solo sonrió.

-Vaya que no.

-.-

Sus ojos mostraron la sorpresa que esa visita le causó, más sin embargo volvió a una postura seria.

-¿Qué pasa, Mello?- lo llamó sin el "kun" de siempre. Él solo tragó saliva.

-H-Hola Rose, buenas noches- sí, sonó demasiado formal, algo que él para nada era. Rosemary torció el gesto.

-Hola.

Y no dijeron nada por segundos, hasta que él habló.

-¿M-Me dejarás pasar?- preguntó con temor.

-Sólo por unos minutos.

Y le abrió la puerta, dejándole un espacio para que entrase. Y él, lentamente, dio paso a paso hasta llegar a la sala de estar. Se miraron fijo.

-Toma asiento, por favor- le dijo ella, mientras iba a la cocina por algo de beber. Él solo suspiró seco, y contó hasta diez. Para cuando ella regresó, él ya estaba sentado como siempre, con sus piernas cómodamente abiertas, los brazos sobre el respaldo, y una mirada de seducción. Rosemary se le quedó viendo perpleja.

-Hola, encanto.

Y ese fue el comienzo de esa larga noche para ambos. Ella le miró con una ceja levantada, mientras dejaba con delicadeza la charola en la mesita. Pero su expresión no cambiaba.

-Em…

Y él ensanchó más su sonrisa. Para esa ocasión, traía un chaleco negro de cuero y un pantalón liso de igual color. Con sus inseparables guantes, y botas pesadas. Lentamente, muy lentamente, bajó el cierre de su chaleco hasta el centro de su pecho.

-Hace calor aquí- quiso sonar como una queja, pero le salió más seductor que otra cosa. Ella le seguía observando fijamente. Para cuando terminó, se acercó un poco más a ella, cosa que Rosemary lo notó.

-Estás actuando extraño, Mello- le comentó, sin quitarle su mirada de encima. Pero él rió.

-Es tu imaginación, primor.

-Recuerdo haberte dicho que ya no me llamaras así.

Él lo recordó en ese momento. Había metido la pata, pero prefirió improvisar. Ella optó por suspirar, y servir un poco de café en una taza para él. Delicadamente, como siempre, la sirvió. Y se la puso enfrente, esperando a que se la bebiera. Pero esperó en silencio, y simplemente él no se movía de ahí. Así que dejó de prestarle atención.

-Y bien, ¿qué deseas?- le dijo ella, cruzando sus piernas de una manera coqueta, pero involuntaria. Mello solo se mojó los labios. Extrañamente, esa noche Rose traía una falda un tanto corta, y una blusa blanca de tirantes anchos. Su cabello suelto caía graciosamente a los costados de su rostro y sobre su espalda, dándole un aspecto hermoso. Su flequillo cubría una parte de sus violetas ojos, que lo miraban fijamente. Y eso a él lo desconcentraba mucho.

-Vine para charlar un rato.

Y eso a ella le extrañó. Pero esa frase sonaba muy Mello.

-De acuerdo.

Y bajó la pierna que había cruzado, dejándola al costado de la otra. Mello simplemente suspiraba, ya que ninguno de esos detalles se le estaba escapando.

"_¿Lo hace a propósito?"_, pensó el rubio, mientras observaba de soslayo a la chica. Por dentro, una llama estaba creciendo, tanto que no sabía cuánto iba a poder soportar. Fue entonces, que ella se acomodó en el sillón de tal forma que ambos quedaran frente a frente. Recostó su espalda en uno de los braceros del sillón, y cruzó sus brazos debajo de su pecho.

-¿De qué deseas charlar?

Pero él, en silencio quedó ante tal vista.

-De lo que quieras.

Y ella pareció pensarlo. Pero mientras lo hacía, algo que estaba tirado en el piso la distrajo. Eran los lentes del Sr. Robinson, que al parecer los había olvidado. E instintivamente, se agachó un poco para cogerlos. Su cuerpo se flexionó de tal manera, que movió un poco sus piernas dejando al descubierto una parte de ellas que antes estaba cubierta por la falda, además de que su pecho se dejó ver un poco más por el escote. Mello se mordió el labio inferior ante tan deliciosa tentación.

"_Rayos Rose"_, se quejó, mientras disfrutaba de una vista que a su parecer, era maravillosa. Su rostro, sin querer se coloreó un poco, y un sudor frío le recorrió el cuello y la espalda. Pero por dentro, se sentía endemoniadamente caliente.

Cuando ella volvió a su postura anterior, él miraba para otro lado, completamente rojo. Era demasiado.

-Bien. Pues hablemos, no sé, de nosotros.

Y eso lo distrajo un poco de sus pensamientos. Volteó a verla, y la visión que presenció, lo hicieron petrificarse. Ella se veía salvajemente sexy, con uno de sus tirantes un poco caído, y una mirada fija en la de él tan profunda, que hasta le recorrió el alma completa. El pulso del chico se aceleró, y cada uno de los latidos que daba su corazón era como si lo atrajeran a la chica que tenía frente suyo. Su mente se estaba nublando. No, eso no podía estarle pasando a él, quién procuraba tener la mente fría.

-B-Bien.

-Bien.

Y de nuevo, el silencio se apoderó de ambas voces. Sus zafiros se cruzaron profundamente sobre las violetas de ella. Hacía un tremendo calor, al parecer de Mello. Y Rose no ayudaba mucho a enfriarlo. Pero, era que la cosa aquí, era que ella no se percataba de lo que le sucedía a nuestro rubio. Cuando lo vio en su puerta, realmente se sorprendió por tenerlo ahí. Y de inmediato recordó la última charla que habían tenido, fue entonces que supuso que él había ido a aclarar las cosas, o a declarársele. Una de dos; pero por lo visto ninguna. Suspiró.

"_¿Qué acaso te es tan difícil decirme que me amas, Mello? Eso es lo único que necesito escuchar…"_, expresó en pensamientos, mientras sus ojos escapaban de los de él. Una ola de tristeza inundó su pecho, y otra más grande de decepción se llevó todo a su encuentro. Él no le diría nada. Él se quedará callado.

Por su parte Mello, trataba de aguantar sus impulsos que lo obligaban a acercarse a ella. Sus manos estaban desesperadas por sentir su piel, y su boca estaba loca por chocar con la de ella. Y estaba a punto de hacerlo. Ya no podría más.

Un último silencio se acomodó antes de la desgracia, y él habló…

-Lo siento, ya no puedo aguantarme más.

Y la tomó por completo. Con fuerza, la tomó del rostro y la besó suave pero fuerte a la vez. La sorpresa de Rosemary no podía ser más inmensa. Mello saboreaba con ferocidad sus labios, mientras sus manos la recorrían centímetro a centímetro. Ella inmóvil quedó.

-P-Pero que…

El rubio no la dejaba hablar. El frenesí de su roce era poderoso, y no podía contra él. Loco se encontraba, y cegado por la pasión. Quería hacerla suya. De eso se dio cuenta Rose, pero sus fuerzas eran tan débiles comparadas con las de él. No podía. No podía más…

Al sentir como las manos de Mello, se colaban por debajo de sus prendas, su decepción creció. Él solo la veía así. Y eso no podía cambiar. Él no podía cambiar. Las lágrimas amenazaban con llenarle los ojos, y derrotar sus últimas fuerzas. Un gemido se escapó de su boca…

-Rose, mi Rose…- exclamaba Mello, mientras recorría con su boca el suculento cuello de la de ojos violetas. Y ella, con sus últimas fuerzas, lo separó con salvajismo de su cuerpo, aventándolo hasta el otro extremo del sofá. Mello despertó de su trance, y la observó.

-¿Rose…?

-¡Vete de aquí!

Tembló. Su voz sonaba lastimada.

-Rose, yo…

-Creía que habías comprendido.

Y esas palabras silenciaron lo que sea que iba a decir a continuación.

-De verdad, creí que me entendías. Pero, ahora veo que no es así…

Sus ojos estaban derramando lágrimas, y sus mejillas estaban rojas de la vergüenza. La miró. Los tirantes de su blusa estaban caídos, y su falda mal acomodada. Su cuello, boca y brazos estaban llenos de marcas, que sus labios habían dejado ahí. Y escondía su rostro entre sus cabellos, tímidamente.

-¡Tú solo me ves como un maldito objeto con el que puedes jugar cada que quieres!

Su grito lo aterraron más, al igual que ver como se desmoronaba en lágrimas. Su corazón dio un crujido.

-Yo sólo soy una más de tus mujeres, no soy nadie especial. Tú no me quieres, solo me utilizas…

-Rose no, espera-

-¡Y yo tanto que te amo!

Escuchar eso, lo silenciaron. ¿Había escuchado bien?¿Ella acababa de decirle que lo amaba? Esa hermosa y frágil chica, ¿lo amaba? No lo podía creer. Su respiración pareció pausarse, e ir más lento.

-Pero, eso no va a cambiarte. Tú nunca vas a cambiar. Siempre serás el arrogante, inteligente y egoísta Mello…

Lo miró a los ojos.

-Pero nunca, podrás ser el Mello que yo esperaba que fueras. Nunca llegarás a ser como él.

Suspirando, quitó con fuerza las lágrimas de su cara. Y con los ojos más fríos de los que era capaz, se acercó a él. Dejó andar al silencio un momento, y después le plantó semejante cachetada, que lo hicieron tambalearse e ir a parar hasta la puerta. Eso, le dolió hasta el alma. Con una mano, cubrió la zona enrojecida. Pero sus ojos nunca se fueron de los de ella.

-Vete Mello, tú ya nada tienes que hacer aquí. Ya todo me quedó muy claro.

Quiso hablar, pero la voz no le salió. Y ella, enojada, lo empujó hasta chocar contra la puerta.

-¡He dicho que te vayas, no quiero volver a verte nunca más!

-¿Qué? No espera…

-¡Ya no me digas nada! Sólo vete Mello…-su voz se quiebra- Ya deja de hacerme daño. Ya deja de darme esperanzas y enamorarme cada día que pasa. Ya, por favor…

Y de nuevo, como cascada, las lágrimas cayeron sin piedad. Demostrándole a Mello la magnitud del dolor que le había causado. Asustado, se acercó a ella, y tomó su mejilla.

-No Rose, no me digas eso…Yo sé, que estuve mal, pero…

Entonces la chica le volteó la cara, y le dio la espalda. Intentó calmarse, y suspiró hondo.

-Rose, lo que yo siento por ti…

-¿Qué es Mello? Dilo.

Pero, no pudo continuar. Simplemente, no podía decirlo. Aunque lo sintiera, y aunque ya lo había aceptado, no podía decirlo. Era tanto su temor ante tal sentimiento, que lo paralizaba cuando de él se trataba. Fue así, como se quedó en silencio, asumiendo la derrota.

-Ya veo. Eres tan cobarde que no me lo puedes decir.

Y eso, le dolió. Si, era un maldito cobarde, que había arruinado la última oportunidad que tenía para recuperarla. Y todo por su estúpida calentura.

-Vete, Mello. Y no vuelvas.

-Pero, tú me dijiste que me amabas.

Ella se quedó en silencio, y bajó la vista.

-Eso, se terminará. No puedo amar a alguien que juega conmigo de esa manera…

-¡Pero, es que yo…!

-¡No me importa! Vete.

Él retrocedió. Los ojos de Rose le mostraban tanto dolor, que no podía seguir viéndolos. Y así, dio la media vuelta, y se fue corriendo. Sin voltear atrás ninguna sola vez.

Y ella, derrotada, se tumbó al suelo. Sin compasión, los sollozos de su pecho salieron como truenos, y las lágrimas caían y caían y caían sin detenerse, sin piedad. Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, para así tratar de evitar un poco el dolor.

"_No creo que sea tan fácil así como lo dije Mello. Olvidarte, es algo que mi corazón no está dispuesto aún a hacer…"_, se dijo en pensamientos.

'_**Cuando usé la llave en la puerta cerrada en mi corazón  
>De ninguna manera permití que el amor viniera a mí<br>En la noche cuando cientos de lágrimas fueron vertidas  
>Preferí la mentira y negué la realidad'<strong>_

-.-

Y Mello corría y corría sin detenerse. Sus ojos cubiertos por su cabello estaban, y sus piernas cansadas de tanto correr le pidieron un descanso. Casi sin aliento, se detuvo. Apoyó su palma sobre la fría pared de concreto más que tenía. Y ahora sí, no aguantó más.

Las lágrimas salieron, y no las podía frenar. Él, por sobre todo, odiaba ser débil. Odiaba mostrar debilidad. Pero, en ese momento, estaba tan asustado y enojado que no pensaba en nada más. Se maldecía miles de veces por ser tan estúpido y por ser tan cobarde. Si ya sabía lo que sentía, ¿por qué carajos le daba tanto miedo decírselo? ¿Qué era lo que le impedía amarla sin más? Lo odiaba. Odiaba al temor. Y a la cobardía. Pero, eso no quería decir que no los sentiría. Golpeó con furia el concreto…

"_¿Por qué tenía que ser así? Yo te amo Rose, te amo con toda el alma…¿Por qué demonios no puedo decírtelo? ¿A qué le tengo tanto miedo? ¡Diablos!"_, gritó en su mente. Y empapado en lágrimas, se arrodilló; y dejó a su sufrimiento correr…

'_**Es aterrador convertir mis sentimientos en palabras,**_

_**Pero le diré 'te quiero' a la persona que amo.**_

_**Cuando miraba el camino recorrido y el que aguardaba,**_

_**Mis ojos estaban llenos de cobardía.**_

_**Quería mirarte a los ojos, pero tenía miedo de no poder ser sincero.**_

_**No quería saber que no me querías, y vivir solo el resto de mis días.'**_

Y esa noche, dos corazones lloraron uno por el otro; sin saber, que ambos se pertenecían mutuamente aún. El dolor los inundó, y todo se llenó de oscuridad…

**Pues, hasta aquí llega esta vez. Si ya llegaron hasta estas líneas, les comento que los pedazos en negritas los tomé de dos canciones que al leerlas en español, me di cuenta que les quedaba cierta frase a los personajes. Para la de Rosemary, tomé la segunda estrofa de **_**"Kokoro no Senshi" **_**de la genialosa **_**Angela Aki**_**; para Mello, son dos estrofas intercaladas de **_**"Sen no yoru wo koete"**_** del grupo **_**Aqua Timez**_**. Esto no es un SongFic, así que espero que no me lo borren T_T. En fin, espero contar con su comentario, y pues nos leemos amigos!**

**PD: Cambié mi nombre por el de: **_**AbigailKoikeD'Franco**_**.**


	6. Koi

**¡Hola lectores! Aquí regreso con el sexto capítulo de esta historia. Siento de verdad la demora, pero mi cabeza nomás no daba una. La idea la tenía planteada más o menos bien, pero no encontraba las palabras para narrarla. Así que, al final esto fue lo que resultó, que espero no los decepcione. Puse todo mi esfuerzo en él.**

**Gracias de antemano por leer mi historia. No tengo las palabras para agradecer a todas aquéllas personas que me han dejado review con sus respetables comentarios, y que le hayan dado una oportunidad a esta historia. Gracias a ustedes, esta historia continúa. Así que, este capítulo va dedicado especialmente a ustedes. ¡Gracias de verdad!**

**Continuando, Death Note no me pertenece, todos sus derechos a sus respectivos autores; yo sólo uso su historia para mi entretenimiento.**

**Ahora sí, ¡a leer!**

**Capítulo No. 06: "Koi"**

La luna, como reina se colocó en el centro de aquél negro cielo. Con su luz, iluminaba a duras penas la ciudad, que en penumbras se encontraba. Esa noche, no había nubes, ni estrellas…en esa noche, a la luna le tocó estar sola.

Un rayo de su luz, se colaba ligeramente por una cortina. Alumbraba la figura de una chica acostada en su cama. Una chica que amargamente lloraba, sola y sin nadie que la consolara. Sus sollozos eran tan fuertes, que parecían truenos en una noche lluviosa. Sus ojos miraban la nada, mientras sin fuerzas su cuerpo se encontraba. A esta chica en particular, le habían roto el corazón ese mismo día. Pero, no era eso tal vez lo que más dolía. Tal vez era, el hecho de saber que aún cuando ese chico le mostró lo poco que se interesa por ella, su corazón aún estaba loco por él. Aún latía por él, aun lo amaba más que a nada. Eso, era lo que más dolía.

Unos ligeros golpecitos se escucharon en la puerta. Pero ella igual no respondió…

-Rose cariño, ¿estás bien? Te he llamado para cenar, pero no me has contestado. ¿Ha pasado algo?

Pero, ella seguía sin contestar. El nudo en su garganta se lo impedía.

-¿Rose…?

Y el hombre al ver que no contestaba, decidió que lo mejor era irse. Tal vez, ella estaba ocupada con algún proyecto de la escuela. Pero, si era así, mínimo le contestaría que estaría ocupada.

"_Algo __ocurre __con __esta __niña__…"_, pensó el Sr. Robinson, bastante preocupado por su protegida. Ella no era así.

Y esa dulce chica, de ojos violetas y hermosa sonrisa, no tenía fuerzas para nada. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, y se miró en el espejo. Tenía un aspecto aterrador. Suspiró. Tomó su bata de baño y prefirió darse una ducha reparadora y no pensar en nada. Se metió a la tina, y recostó su cabeza. Estaba harta de llorar, pero no podía evitarlo. Llevó una mano a su cuello, y aún sintió las marcas que esos labios le dejaron. Eran marcas de besos.

"_No __sé __que __pensará __el __Sr.__Robinson __si __las __ve__…"_, se previno en pensamientos. Fue por eso, que talló y limpió con lo que pudo para que desaparecieran. No quería seguir sintiendo lo que él le dejó. Suspiró. Eso dolía más que la primera vez que la rechazaron. Tal vez era que la primera vez era muy joven, y no sabía mucho…o tal vez era, que en ese entonces su amor no era tan grande como ahora. Sí, lo que sentía por Mello era ya muy grande, tanto que con tan solo recordar lo que pasó esa tarde, la hacían querer llorar y mandar todo al demonio. Pero, ella no quería hacerlo. Ella no iba a sufrir por él. Una vez, alguien le dijo _"__Debes __llorar __por __lo __que __valga __la __pena, __no __por __cosas __que __simplemente __no __tienen __el __mismo __valor __que __lo __importante__"_. En ese momento, no podía recordar quién le había dicho tales palabras, pero que se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza. Cuando algo fugaz se cruzó por su cabeza, lo único que recuerda son unas tibias manos delgadas, pálidas como la nieve, que acariciaban su cabeza. Y después, nada.

"_Esa __es __la __verdad.__Quién __sea __que __me __haya __dicho __eso, __tenía __razón. __Solo __debo __llorar __por __lo __que __valga __la __pena. __Y __Mello __no __lo __vale__…"_, pensó. Después, dejó al silencio apoderarse de ese momento, y prefirió concentrarse en su baño. Su cuerpo, poco a poco, se relajó…

En cierto hotel de la ciudad, un par de muchachos se peleaban. Uno, pelirrojo, golpeaba severas veces al otro, rubio, quién se encontraba quejándose.

-¡Ya te dije que esa no era mi intención!

-¡Maldito descerebrado! Mandaste todo al carajo, y todo por tus estúpidas jaladas.

Y le propinó tremendo coscorrón que le dolió hasta el alma.

-¡Ya, deja de regañarme, pareces mi madre!

-¡Pues dale gracias a Dios que no tienes, sino ya te la hubiera mentado miles de veces!

-¿Qué dijiste? ¡Cabrón!

Y se lanzó sobre el chico de googles, que con mucho gusto lo recibió. Como niños chiquitos, se golpeaban tirados en el suelo, ensuciándose y estirándose los cabellos mutuamente. Pero, una presencia que en esos momentos hasta daba miedo, se apareció en la habitación.

-Vaya, hace años que no los veía pelear así.

Y ambos chicos, se congelaron al saber de quién se trataba. Pero fue Matt quién tragó pesado…

-¡Near, qué demonios haces aquí!- le gritó Mello, poniéndose de pie y sacudiendo su chaqueta de cuero negro. Matt hizo lo mismo.

-Vine a felicitarte.

Pero, eso lo dejó aún más helado de lo que ya estaba. Sus ojos se expandieron de sobremanera, al igual que su boca. Matt se volteó a la ventana. Él sabía a qué se refería Near.

-¿De qué hablas, idiota?

-Me he enterado que fuiste a declarártele a Rose-chan.

Y escuchar de nuevo aquél nombre, lo hicieron ensombrecer su semblante. Recordó claramente lo que ocurrió esa tarde en su casa. Se volvió a maldecir mil veces a sí mismo…

-Así fue. Pero, no tuve éxito…

Ahora fue el turno de Near asombrarse. Escuchar salir tales palabras de la boca de aquél malcriado e infantil chico, de verdad lo dejaron sorprendido.

-¿Por qué?

Y un suspiro de parte de Mello, lo hicieron sospechar más. ¿Rose lo había rechazado? Pero si ella, claramente se sentía atraída hacia el rubio. ¿Por qué lo haría? Muchas dudas empezaron a llenarle la cabeza. Pero, Mello no se veía incapaz de no hablar.

-Yo…hice algo que no debía.

-¿Qué hiciste?

Pero, al fijar sus hermosos zafiros sobre los azabaches de él, le mostraron toda la cobardía que llevaba por dentro. Por primera vez, él le mostró lo débil que podía llegar a ser. Y era más que claro, que esa debilidad se debía a ella, porque esa chica le había creado un sentimiento de pertenencia y dependencia que se convirtieron en su debilidad. Ella, era su debilidad. Y eso él no lo iba a cambiar. Otro suspiro se escapó de sus labios finos. Near, le miró con cautela.

-Me dejé llevar, y estuve a punto de abusar de ella…

Y así como al principio, sus ojos por un segundo estuvieron a punto de salírsele de los obres. Y una furia antes dormida, lentamente, fue despertando. Sin pensarlo dos veces, fue y arremetió contra el chaleco de cuero de aquél apuesto chico, y lo tomó salvajemente del cuello.

-¿Te atreviste a tocarla con esas intenciones?

Pero Mello, como impulsivo que siempre fue, también se molestó.

-¡No, yo nunca haría algo como eso!

-¡Pero lo acabas de confesar!

-¡Dije que me dejé llevar, nunca que yo deseaba hacer eso!

Y por primera vez en toda la historia, Near mostró un rostro lleno de resentimiento y odio hacia Mello. Él no podía ser capaz de haberle hecho daño a ella. Si lo hizo, lo mataría. Era que lo mataría.

-Tú solo la querías para eso…

-¡Ya te dije que no, idiota! Además, yo no tengo porque darte mis razones.

-Primero te burlas de ella robándole un beso, y ahora la destrozas por completo al intentar violarla. ¿Qué demonios tienes en la cabeza?- le decía, llevado por la ira y la desesperación. Era la primera vez que se precipitaba y se exaltaba. Él siempre fue de una completa calma, pero ahora saber que ese sucio bastardo intentó abusar de ella, le encendía una extraña llama en sus entrañas.

-Rosemary es una chica dulce, amable y hermosa…

-¿De verdad tengo que escucharte decírmelo? Yo ya lo sé.

Pero Near no podía calmar su cólera. Si las cosas no se controlaban, iba a perder los estribos y lo asesinaría con sus propias manos.

-¡Eres un maldito imbécil!

Era la primera vez que Near decía una grosería, e insultaba a alguien. Pero, era que le había colmado la paciencia. El tercero que estaba ahí, se sorprendió por lo enojado que podía estar Near. Era la primera vez, que el albino le hizo sentir miedo.

-¡Cállate, estúpido! Te advertí que ella sería mía, te gustase o no.

-¿Y así es como piensas hacerla tuya? ¿Tomándola por la fuerza?

-N-No.

Near suspiró. De nada servía enojarse. Fue entonces que le dio la espalda al rubio, fijando su vista sobre la ventana.

-Yo a ella la amo. Me he dado cuenta de ello.

El ceño de Mello se frunció. Ese bastardo era muy valiente para decírselo en su cara.

-Y no pienso dejar que tú la tomes, y hagas con ella lo que se te venga en gana. Por un momento me había resignado, al pensar que ella te había aceptado. Pero ahora, todo es diferente…

-¿Me estás amenazando?

La tensión era demasiada. Parecía como si en cualquier momento los dos arremetieran contra el otro, y no pararían hasta acabar por completo uno con el otro. La mirada penetrante del albino, se fijo en la azul del rubio.

-Tómalo como quieras.

Fue entonces, que Near dio por terminada esa conversación. Con pasos firmes, pretendía irse, pero la mano de Mello lo detuvo.

-No me importa que seas tú Near, yo tampoco me voy a resignar. Yo me voy a quedar con ella.

Una risita sarcástica salió de la boca del albino.

-Ya veremos si después de esto, ella te acepta…

-Apuesta a que sí.

Entonces, lo dejo marchar. La puerta se cerró con cuidado. Al verlo partir, Mello se tumbó al sillón, suspirando de cansancio.

-Fuiste tú quién le dijo, ¿verdad?

Y Matt volvió a tragar pesado.

-Sí, fui yo.

Pero la única expresión que mostró el rubio, fue una sonrisa.

-Así al menos ella tendrá una segunda opción.

El pelirrojo lo miró desconcertado.

-¿Te estás rindiendo, Mello?

-No, no lo estoy haciendo, o al menos no ahora. Es sólo que yo no sé el futuro, Matt. Después de lo que hice hoy, no sé si ella me perdonará. Así que, al menos espero que ella tenga a alguien más.

Y el de googles, lo único que pudo hacer, es llevar su palma a su hombro, en señal de aliento. Cuánto iba a pasar su amigo, por conquistar a una mujer.

"_Espero __que __tengas __suerte, __amigo__"_ pensó Matt.

"_Yo __también __espero __lo __mismo, __Matt__"_.

-.-

Era sábado al mediodía. Asuii había invitado a Rosemary a ir de compras con ella, después de que la de ojos violetas le contara su desgracia.

-¡No puedo creer que ese idiota de Mello se atreviera a tocarte con esas intenciones!

Rose permaneció en silencio.

-Eso no tiene perdón, amiga-continuaba quejándose, alegando de todo lo mal que estaba en Mello, y de cómo debía reaccionar ella a partir de ahora con él…

-Asuii-chan, porfavor, dejemos ese tema por hoy- le dijo, cansada de siempre escuchar lo mismo. Entonces, la oriental se detuvo, y la miró con preocupación.

-Rose-chan…

Entonces, la susodicha fue y se sentó en una banca a la sombra de un árbol. Dejó que el viento soltara su cabello, y lo hiciera danzar a su son. La brisa fresca de mediodía le acarició cada poro de su piel. Inhaló y exhaló todo el oxígeno que pudieron sus pulmones. Asuii se sentó a su lado.

-Antes de correrlo, Mello se veía realmente arrepentido. Además, yo ya le dije que lo amaba.

Los ojos de Asuii estaban que se salían de sus orbes. Esa parte no la sabía.

-¿Se lo dijiste? ¿Por qué?

Un silencio cálido reinó por varios segundos. De nuevo, su largo cabello negro se movió al son del viento.

-Porque ya no podía más con ese sentimiento. Debía gritarlo, sino nunca sería capaz de decírselo. Sentía, que esa era la última vez que lo iba a ver.

-¿Está bien que se lo hayas dicho? Él podría aprovecharse de eso…

Rosemary suspiró.

-¿Qué más mal me puede hacer, si ya ha destrozado toda esperanza? Yo creí en él, Asuii. Creí, que él era diferente; que me respetaría, que me adoraría como se debe…pero no, él demostró que era igual que todos los de su tipo- dijo queriendo sonar despectiva, pero sonó más a desilusión. La oriental solo pudo suspirar, y apoyarla. La comprendía, de alguna manera.

-Pero bueno, hoy no debemos apagarnos, ¡venimos de compras!

Y jalándola del brazo, la levantó, para llevarla dentro del centro comercial. Así pasaron varias horas, yendo de tienda en tienda viendo que compraban. Asuii intentaba por todos los medios sacarle una sonrisa a Rose, pero en contadas ocasiones lo lograba. Así, se pasó la tarde…

-.-

Las 5:17 pm. Mello se hallaba en su despacho, monitoreando el caso Kira como se debe, mientras comía una gran barra de chocolate. En ese momento, su amigo pelirrojo aparece…

-Mello…

-¿Qué sucede, Matt?

El otro, se encontraba pasando el Nivel 15 de uno de sus tantos videojuegos. Al no escuchar respuesta, el rubio se gira de lleno a él.

-¿Y bien?

Pero el de googles seguía sin dirigirle la mirada.

-Hoy vi a tu chica.

-¿En serio, donde?

-En un centro comercial bastante concurrido. Es una chica esbelta, de cabello largo negro y ojos violetas, ¿verdad?

El ojiazul asintió enérgicamente. Pero el pelirrojo seguía embebido en su videojuego. Involuntariamente, un destello de tristeza se apoderó de aquéllos zafiros profundos. Matt se percató de ese pequeño detalle.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó, dejando a un lado por fin su maquinita. Mello dirigió su vista al monitor.

-Quiero hablar con ella, explicarle todo…

Un silencio reinó por varios segundos. El pelirrojo suspiró.

-Ya sabes lo que debes hacer.

-Sí, lo sé.

Entonces, giró su silla, hasta quedar de nuevo de frente al chico de googles.

-Pero, tengo miedo. No quiero ir hasta donde está, y que ella me rechace rotundamente.

Entonces, el chico pelirrojo lo miró con ojos de sorpresa. ¿Mello, sintiendo _miedo_?

-¿Dónde quedó tu valor, Mello? Cuando éramos pequeños, eras el primero en saltar cuando íbamos a hacer alguna travesura.

-Eso es diferente; esto es algo más serio, y mucha más difícil.

-Sí, tienes razón.

Volvió a recostar su espalda sobre el respaldo del sillón. Pero, aquélla llamita incómoda por su amigo lo hizo volver a saltar.

-¿Por qué no vas a verla hoy?

-¿Estás loco?

Entonces, le dedicó una mirada de reproche.

-Ten valor, y ve a verla.

Esas palabras dejaron callado al joven rubio. Su corazón ardía en deseos de hacerlo, pero su temor era aún más grande. Tenía miedo de no tener de nuevo las palabras correctas, y dejarse llevar por ese incómodo calor que sentía cada vez que la miraba. Entonces, Matt volvió a hablar…

-Pienso que, ya es momento de que madures- exclamó, fumando un cigarrillo. El rubio se le quedó viendo.

Sí, su amigo tenía razón. Él ya se podía considerar un adulto, así que debía actuar como tal. Pero, algo inundó su mente de una extraña resolución.

-Sí, hablaré con ella. Pero, no forzaré el momento; esperaré hasta encontrar el correcto.

Escucharle decir palabras tan serias, le demostraron a Matt que después de todo no estaba tan perdido. Mello podía ser muy impulsivo, pero seguía siendo un genio en toda la extensión de la palabra. Sabía reflexionar sus acciones, y armar estrategias como nadie. Así que, estuvo de acuerdo en que esa era la mejor estrategia. Esperar el momento oportuno, sin forzar nada.

-Vas progresando, Mello.

-Eso es bueno.

Y de nuevo, el silencio se hizo presente.

-.-

Rose se encontraba cenando en su casa, junto al Sr. Robinson y a Asuii. Charlaban de cosas triviales, pero ella no participaba mucho. Se veía seria, y sin muchas ganas de cenar. Disculpándose, subió a su habitación.

-Asuii-chan, ¿tú me puedes decir que es lo que ocurre con Rosemary?- le preguntó preocupado el hombre, reflejando en su mirada toda su angustia. La oriental dudó un momento, no sabía que tanta confianza le tenía Rosemary a su tutor como para contarle algo así.

-Yo creo, que sería mejor que ella se lo contara.

-Conozco a esa niña; difícilmente abrirá la boca.

La chica resopló.

-Insisto Sr. Robinson, ella es la indicada para contarle. Y bueno, si me disculpa ya es tarde, debo volver a casa de inmediato.

Sin más opciones, el hombre suspiró resignado.

-Tienes razón, Asuii-chan. Pasa a despedirte de Rosemary.

Entonces, subió las escaleras de madera, mientras el Sr. Robinson levantaba la mesa.

Cuando la oriental arribó a la alcoba de la de ojos violetas, la encontró con su pijama observando por la ventana.

-¿Rose-chan?

La aludida volteó.

-Ah, supongo que ya te marchas. Nos vemos mañana, Asuii-chan.

Pero la chica solo la miró afligida. Lentamente, se acercó a su lado, y tomó uno de sus hombros.

-No decaigas, amiga. Tú eres muy fuerte.

Y esas simples palabras, ayudaron a que una sonrisa fugaz adornara su tan triste rostro. Con un ligero abrazo de amigas, se despidieron, prometiendo verse mañana para ir al cine juntas. Al saberse sola en su habitación, volteó sus ojos de nuevo a aquéllas estrellas que eran su único consuelo. Esa noche, era luna nueva, y el cielo más negro no se podía ver. Más sin embargo, la tenue luz que emanaban esas pequeñas estrellas, le daban un toque romántico y cálido a la noche. Rosemary colocó su barbilla sobre una de sus manos, soltando un suspiro al aire.

-Si tan solo estuvieras aquí…- susurró, sin siquiera saberse consciente de que lo había dicho. Pero, su corazón no le había mentido. Ella extrañaba a Mello, y lo amaba intensamente.

"_No __puedo __olvidarme __de __ti, __Mello.__Aún __siento __tu __esencia __aquí__…"_, mencionó en pensamientos, apoyando su rostro en ambos antebrazos. Ella estaba consciente que no se olvida a una persona de un día para otro, pero era que dolía tanto. Tan solo escuchar su risa sonar en su cabeza, dibujar de nuevo su sonrisa en sus recuerdos, perderse otra vez en aquéllos profundos mares que eran sus ojos; no le ayudaban en lo absoluto.

-_Te __amo__…_

Unos ojos afligidos observaban su silueta desde una esquina. Esa noche, lo único que ocupaba su mente era esa chica. Y con su inseparable barra de chocolate amargo, se quedó observándola por su ventana por largos minutos. Miraba con absoluta tristeza la añoranza de aquél rostro, como si quisiera desprenderse de algo que no podía dejar ir.

-Si tan solo estuvieras aquí…- dijo quedamente, echando un suspiro después.

"_Si __tan __solo __me __dieras __una __oportunidad __de __demostrarte __que __eres __tú __quién __me __ha __hecho __cambiar__"_, pensó el rubio de ojos azules, mientras le daba un fuerte mordisco a su barra. Y sus ojos, fijos en su silueta. Se veía realmente hermosa.

En ese momento, fugaz como el tiempo, sus miradas se encontraron. Sus violetas ojos se postraron sobre los azules de él, transmitiendo más sentimientos de los que llegó a pensar. Él, por un instante, quiso levantar la voz y llamarle, pero la reacción de ella lo detuvo. Rápidamente, se puso de pie y cerró los ventanales, corriendo también las cortinas. Y todas sus esperanzas, de nuevo se fueron hasta el suelo. Ella por su parte, pegó su espalda en la ventana, comprimiendo las intensas ganas de salir corriendo y abrazarle como nunca. Saber que él se hallaba ahí afuera, quizá con la intención de pedir perdón, le dieron un estrujón a su corazón. Abrió de nuevo la ventana, pero para su mala suerte, él ya se había marchado. Decepcionada, hizo un gesto de dolor, y volvió a cerrar las ventanas y correr las cortinas.

Él se encontraba en su moto, circulando por la vaga ciudad de medianoche. En ese momento, emociones fuertes traspasaban su alma. Sin darse cuenta, las nubes habían cubierto el cielo antes despejado, y dejaron caer una lluvia tan pesada como el metal. A esas horas, muchos autos circulaban por las calles. Y él, de camino a su hotel, distraído se hallaba. Al cambiar el último semáforo a verde, arrancó; pero su mente estaba con ella. Repasaba y repasaba como le haría para hablar con ella, buscaba las palabras adecuadas, cosa que antes no había hecho. Y sin darse cuenta, se atravesó en el camino de un tráiler, qué muy a penas alcanzó a frenar. Un chirrido de llantas, un golpe…y todo se volvió oscuridad.

-.-

El domingo pasó veloz. Rosemary no hizo más que asear la casa, y hacer su tarea, además de salir al cine con Asuii-chan y otro par de compañeras de la preparatoria. Realmente, un aburrido domingo.

Ya era lunes por la mañana. Como siempre, se levantó temprano a alistarse. Recogió su cabello en una jovial coleta, y puso un poco de maquillaje y rubor a su pálido rostro. Acomodó con paciencia su horario de clases, mientras que en su radio se escuchaba una nota…

"_Ayer por la madrugada ocurrió un choque por la Avenida Principal. Se trata de un tráiler que embistió violentamente a una motocicleta negra. El conductor del tráiler resultó con heridas leves, pero el joven que conducía la motocicleta tuvo que ser trasladado al hospital…"_

En ese momento, prestó un poco de atención al estéreo. Sintió pena por el chico de la motocicleta…

"_Ojala __y __no __haya __sido __algo __tan __grave__…"_, pensó, como siempre amable. Y sin darle más importancia, bajó a desayunar.

Después de un desayuno veloz, corrió y llegó como pudo al instituto. Arribó al salón, y saludó a sus amigas con las que salió un día antes. Se sentó en su butaca, y luego todo se pasó muy lento.

-.-

Apenas acababa de terminar la hora del receso. Rosemary se encontraba en clase de Educación Física, con Fujimoto-sensei. La verdad era que no era tan habilidosa en los deportes, y esa clase obviamente no era de sus favoritas. Ella se hallaba en un rincón junto con Asuii, observando a sus compañeras en un reñido partido de volibol. Su cabello se encontraba recogido en una coleta alta, y traía su uniforme de deportes. Y sí que se estaba aburriendo…

De pronto, se le acerca al profesor.

-Disculpe sensei, ¿me da permiso de ir al baño?

-Sí, claro. No se tarde.

Y con una reverencia, se dirigió a los baños. Mientras caminaba, daba largos suspiros y trataba de secarse el sudor de tanto calor que hacía. Ya estaban prontos a entrar al verano, era por eso que los días se tornaban bochornosos.

Se metió al baño, y después salió a lavarse las manos. Se miró un momento al espejo, y trató de enfriar sus mejillas que ya estaban rojas por el esfuerzo y el calor. Después, justo a las afueras de los baños había un bebedero. Abrió la llave, y bebió a grandes tragos.

Cuando estaba por regresar, se encuentra con un chico de cabello rojo apoyado en una pared. Nunca lo había visto por los alrededores. Ella trató de no darle importancia, y pasó de largo…

-Rosemary- exclamó el chico, mientras seguía fumándose un cigarro. La chica, se quedó rígida en su lugar, y volteó el rostro. Entonces, el joven levantó los ojos y los incrustó en los de ella.

-¿Disculpa?

-Tú eres Rosemary, ¿cierto?- volvió a preguntar, para estar seguro.

-¿Y quién eres tú?- se acercó ella, a la defensiva.

El chico tomó con sus dedos el cigarro y lo alejó de su boca, dejando salir una humareda. Rosemary solo se alejó molesta por tal acto. Pero eso solo hizo dibujar una mueca en el rostro del desconocido.

-Soy un amigo de Mello.

Y eso la sorprendió. ¿Amigo de Mello?

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Me llamo Matt.

Pero ella seguía mirándolo. ¿Qué deseaba un amigo de Mello de ella?

-¿Y bien? ¿Para que me buscabas?

De pronto, el ambiente se tensó. Un silencio extraño los rodeó, dando la sensación de una mala noticia. Ella lo miraba, expectante. Y Matt, se encontraba un tanto indiferente. Entonces, dejando un suspiro pesado salir, penetró su mirada en la de ella.

-Mello ha sufrido un accidente ayer por la noche. Justo ahora, se encuentra hospitalizado.

Su corazón se detuvo. Sus pulmones dejaron de bombear aire. El color de su piel se borró. Su cuerpo se volvió tenso. No lo podía creer. Era algo increíble, y terrible a la vez. Las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus orbes, temiendo en seguir retenidas. Llevó ambas manos a su rostro, en señal de sorpresa.

-¿¡Y él está bien!- le preguntó, exaltada. Matt se mostraba inmutable.

-Ahora se encuentra inconsciente, pero los doctores lo han declarado como estable. No sufrió grandes daños, sólo un golpe en la cabeza, y una pierna casi calcinada…

-¡Calcinada! ¿Cómo puedes decir que está bien con eso? Dime, ¿en qué hospital se encuentra?- le preguntó, histérica. Matt observó detalle a detalle la reacción de la mujer. Observó el ligero temblor de sus manos, y de todo su cuerpo. Notó lo rojos que estaban sus ojos por tratar de controlar su llanto. Notó también su tartamudeo, y su desesperación. ¡Cielos, ese Mello era un maldito suertudo! Hallar una mujer así.

-¡Contéstame, en qué hospital se encuentra!- le gritó, ya con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, mientras se acercaba más a su cara para que la escuchara bien. Entonces, el pelirrojo reaccionó…

-Está en el hospital del centro- le soltó, aún medio absorto en sus pensamientos. Ella le sonrió, agradecida.

-Gracias.

Y se marchó, corriendo. Llegó hasta el gimnasio, y le pidió permiso al profesor de retirarse, con la escusa de que un familiar se encontraba en el hospital por un accidente. Sin mucho problema, corrió a los vestidores y se cambió el uniforme. Al terminar, salió corriendo de la academia.

Corría y corría hacía la Avenida Principal, donde tomaría un autobús que la llevaría hasta el hospital. Pero, en ese momento la interceptó un carro color negro. Se trataba de Martt.

-Anda sube, yo te llevo hasta el hospital.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, le hizo caso y se subió en el asiento del copiloto. Y con furia, Matt se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia el hospital.

Rosemary se encontraba intranquila. Su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez, y sus ojos no paraban de derramar agua. Se sentía realmente culpable. El pelirrojo la observó de soslayo.

-¿Tan preocupada estás por él?- le cuestionó, con tono neutral.

-Sí.

Pero esa respuesta no le bastó. Veía en sus ojos un sentimiento de culpabilidad que no podía con él. Entonces, sin pensarlo, abrió la boca.

-Tú no tienes la culpa de esto.

Esas palabras resonaron en el silencio. Pero solo hicieron crecer las ganas de llorar de la chica.

-¡Claro que sí! Si no lo hubiese dejado ir anoche, seguramente él no…

Se detuvo antes de continuar. No podía con eso. Se sentía terriblemente culpable. Matt la siguió observando mientras conducía. Esta mujer era muy sentimental. Pero también hermosa. Entonces, no se pudo contener.

-¿Tú lo amas, no es cierto?

Esa pregunta la asaltó de repente. Pero, sabía que debía responder con sinceridad.

-Si, lo amo.

-Entonces, ¿por qué lo dejaste ir anoche?

Ella meditó la respuesta un momento. Era muy claro, por su estúpido orgullo. Pero, sabía que no era solo eso. Era también temor. De alguna manera, le temía terriblemente a Mello. No a él concretamente, sino al sentimiento que él le despertaba. Temía horriblemente el tener que enfrentarlo, el tener que escuchar aquello que él pensaba de ella, y también lo que sentía. No sabía como iba a reaccionar, ni que pasaría después de eso. Eran muchas cosas en su cabeza que le daban vueltas, y la hacían dudar.

-Por cobarde- soltó al fin. Era cierto, lo sabía. Y por eso era que le pesaba tanto. Haberlo dejado ir, por cobardía. Si hubiese adivinado que él se encontraría entonces en esa situación, lo hubiera retenido y jamás lo hubiese dejado marchar. Pero, ahora ya era tarde.

En ese momento, el celular del chico suena. Contestó rápidamente, y después de unos cuantos monosílabos, lo colgó. Su rostro continuaba inmutable.

-El doctor me acaba de anunciar que Mello está despierto.

Y el corazón de la chica volvió a su ritmo. Sus mejillas se encendieron, y una sonrisa de alivio se formó en su rostro. Por lo menos, ya había despertado.

Al cabo de unos pocos segundos después de eso, arribaron al dispensario. Matt aparcó el auto, y ambos fueron con pasos largos hacía el recibidor. Ahí, el pelirrojo mostró una identificación, y entonces los dejaron pasar. Se metieron al elevador. Rosemary seguía intranquila. Un impulso repentino se apoderó de su pecho. Deseaba verlo.

Llegaron al fin al tercer piso. Casi corrieron a la habitación 118, pero una enfermera los interceptó en su camino.

-Lo siento, pero solo debe pasar uno de ustedes.

Y Matt miró a Rosemary.

-Pasa tú.

Haciéndole caso, se dirigió a la habitación. Todavía temblorosa, sujetó el mango de la puerta, y lo abrió con lentitud. Asomó su cabeza, y notó al rubio chico sentado en la camilla, con la mirada fija en la ventana. Su torso se encontraba descubierto, y su cabeza vendada. Al dar unos pasos más cerca, pudo notar las pequeñas marcas que aquél accidente le había dejado a su espalda. Sus ganas de llorar regresaron.

Con pasos lánguidos se acercó a él. Su voz chocó contra su garganta, batallando para salir.

-M-Mello-kun…

Y él al escuchar esa voz, se sorprendió. A la que menos esperaba ver ahí, era a ella. Y menos con lo que había sucedido. Rápidamente, giró su vista hasta dejarla sobre ella. Y entonces, la distinguió. Se hallaba agitada, y con sus ojos llorosos. Una sonrisa no pudo contener.

-Rosemary.

Y ella se acercó más. El nudo en su garganta se hacía más fuerte con cada paso que daba. Mello se volteó por completo, quedando de frente a ella. Entonces, ella divisó su pierna, que se hallaba vendada. Su culpa se volcó en su cara.

-¿Cómo te enteraste que estaba aquí?

Ella se acercó un paso más.

-Me lo dijo Matt.

Sus ojos se agrandaron. Ese bastardo, con que había ido a buscarla. Sonrió de medio lado.

-Ya veo…

Silencio. Rose no le podía quitar la mirada de encima, y mucho menos a sus heridas. De nuevo, las lágrimas se galoparon en sus ojos, luchando por salir. Entonces Mello la miró, y por fin la sorprendió con sus mejillas rojas, llenas de agua, y su semblante más suave que nunca.

-Mello…

Él notó como el agua caía y caía de sus ojos, sin poder contenerse. Eso le partió el corazón.

-Perdóname. Si yo no hubiera permitido que te fueras, entonces tú…

-¡NO!

Y ese grito, hizo que levantara su cabeza de inmediato. El rubio la miraba fijamente, con su ceño fruncido. Se veía enojado.

-Tú no tienes la culpa de nada.

-¡Claro que sí, yo fui la culpable de que-…!

-¡No Rose, no!

Y con fiereza, se puso de pie en un instante. Pero, su pierna lo traicionó, y lo hizo desplomarse al piso.

-¡Mello!

Rosemary lo interceptó antes de que cayera. Lo tomó por el torso, y le ayudó a levantarse. Con gentileza, lo acomodó en la camilla, pero él se rehusó. Y de nuevo, el silencio reinó entre los dos.

-Yo, soy el que tengo la culpa de todo. Por no entenderte.

Los violetas ojos de Rosemary brillaron de sorpresa. Entonces, se sentó a su lado, en silencio. Le miraba el perfil de soslayo, expectante.

-De verdad Rose, lo siento. Esto que tengo, me lo merezco por ser tan cobarde…

-¡No digas eso ni de broma!

Ahora fue el turno del rubio sorprenderse. Volteó su rostro para mirarla, y al parecer a ella no le importó la corta distancia entre su rostro y el de ella.

-Aunque hayas hecho lo que hiciste, jamás hubiese deseado que esto te sucediera.

Y una sonrisa de amor adornó la cara del rubio.

-Tú siempre eres tan buena.

Suspiró.

-No te merezco, Rose.

Esa frase, la hizo sentir como lentamente su corazón fue atravesado. Él siempre hallaba la forma de volverla a enamorar, no importaba que hacía.

-No me digas eso…

Él la miró.

-Recuerda lo que te dije esa noche.

Pero, el no pareció entender de lo que hablaba. Así que, con todo el valor que fue capaz, dirigió sus ojos firmes a los de él.

-Que yo te amo.

De nuevo, el silencio reinó en el ambiente. Sus miradas no se despejaron ni un solo minuto. Mello se encontraba eufórico por dentro. Tanto, que su sonrisa espontánea fue imposible de disimular.

-Sí, lo recuerdo.

Siguió su mirada en la de ella.

-Yo también- fue su respuesta.

Al escucharlo, Rosemary se quedó rígida. ¿Había escuchado bien?

-¿Q-Qué?

Y de pronto, Mello tomó sus manos entre las de él.

-Yo también te amo, Rosemary.

Sus pupilas se dilataron al máximo, y su respiración se pausó por un momento.

-Tú has logrado cautivar un corazón que yo ignoraba. Tú me hiciste mejor, y me hiciste entender lo tan egoísta que era. Comprendí, que no todo en la vida es la aventura y la diversión. Me abriste los ojos. Y no sabes lo agradecido que estoy por eso.

-Mello…

Se volvió hacía ella, sin despegarle los ojos de encima.

-Te prometo, que seré digno de ti. Que haré las cosas como deben de hacerse. Así, como tú quieres. Sé que a veces voy a fallarte, por lo estúpido e impulsivo que soy; pero nunca dudes que siempre trataré de enmendar mis errores. _Porque __te __amo_.

Y al finalizar, le devolvió el aliento que le había robado. Conmovida por esas palabras, dejó caer lágrimas de felicidad. Él, sonriente, pegó su frente a la de ella.

-Ahora sí me llevé el premio al mejor discurso. Nunca imaginé que sería capaz de ser tan sincero con alguien. Así que, créeme. Por favor, créeme.

Entonces, ella dejó escapar su risa. Tomó con dulzura ambas mejillas de su rostro con sus manos, y le obligó a verla a los ojos.

-Tonto. Eso era lo único que necesitaba escuchar- exclamó, con la voz casi quebrándosele por los sollozos. Una sonrisa de satisfacción mostró su boca.

-Bésame. Bésame, Mello.

Y él, asombrado, la miró. Rápidamente, su rostro se coloreó de rojo.

-Por favor- le susurró al oído, mientras sus manos se iban abrazando a su nuca.

-Pero, quiero hacer las cosas bien ésta vez.

Ella sonrió.

-Si YO te lo pido, entonces está bien.

Eso solo hizo crecer más su sonrojo.

-Esa es la única manera de empezar bien.

Y el rubio, aún con dudas con respecto a eso, la miró.

-¿No crees que vas muy rápido?- le preguntó, temeroso. Pero, solo despertó una jovial sonrisa en ella.

-Ya hemos pasado por mucho, Mello. Yo solo necesitaba que aceptaras que me amabas, para yo darte todo de mí. Y ahora que lo has hecho, nada me impide amarte con toda el alma, y además, demostrártelo.

Convencido, sonrió.

-Tienes razón.

Pero, antes de tocar sus labios, ella volvió a hablar.

-Pero, prométeme que harás esto formalmente.

-Si es así, entonces empecemos desde donde se debe.

Delicadamente, se alejó de ella, y con mucha dificultad, se arrodilló ante ella.

-Mello, te vas a lastimar.

Pero, a él no parecía importarle. La miró intensamente. Tomó con dulzura su mano.

-No soy muy bueno en esto…- se quejó- pero, haré mi mayor esfuerzo.

Ella solo asintió, divertida.

-¿Me harías el honor de ser mi novia…- le preguntó, sin una pizca de duda ni de temor, no como antes-…formalmente?

Y con una sonrisa sincera, ella tomó su mejilla.

-Claro que sí.

Satisfecho, el chico se puso de pie, ayudado por ella. En silencio, se miraron los dos, ambos felices por que al fin habían hecho las cosas como se deben.

Una vez de pie, ella lo abrazó con fuerza, y él besó su frente con infinita dulzura.

-Te prometo que haré las cosas bien.

-Confío en que así será…

Y a punto estaban de besarse, cuando el chico de pelo rojo los interrumpió.

-Cof cof…veo que ya te sientes MUCHO mejor, Mello.

Él, al darse cuenta de quién era, dirigió su mirada al chico.

-Idiota.

Y Matt, mostró una sonrisa satisfecha.

**Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos ésta vez. La verdad, no me convenció del todo, pero no pude hacer nada más. Pero, al final son ustedes los que juzgan. Les agradecería infinitamente que me dejen su comentario con su opinión, queja, sugerencia, etc. **

**Gracias por leer, y espero verlos pronto en el próximo capítulo.**

_**AbbyKoikeD'Franco**_


End file.
